


BECHLOE WEEK - 2018

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: My submissions for Bechloe Week 2018. Seven days/seven prompts about my favorite couple.





	1. Day 1: Accidental Kiss

Beca Mitchell sat in the family room of her modest home with kids, Sophie and Dylan. Dylan’s fifth birthday was today, and they had just finished cleaning up from the party and decided to watch a movie. Her wife joined them and snuggled into Beca. Beca kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer.

“Mama?,” Sophie said getting Beca’s attention.

“Yeah, Soph,” Beca responded.

“Can you tell us the story of how you and mommy got together?,” Sophie asked. “You know, the accidental kiss one.”

“You’ve heard that story a hundred times,” Beca said.

“Come on, babe,” Chloe said. “It’s a fun story.”

“Fine,” Beca said giving in. “I’m going to start the story from just before I started at Barden.”

Beca’s mind flashes back to the day of her father’s fiftieth birthday party.

_I hated family gatherings. My aunts always wanted a kiss and they always aimed for the lips. It took me 18 years and quite a few tries to master the quick face turn so the kiss landed on my cheek instead of on the mouth. It was even worse today as I stood in her father’s house celebrating his 50th birthday. It seemed like every old woman in the family showed up. I managed to avoid most of my aunts and great-aunts and even a few second cousins, but not all of them. I finally escaped and made it up to my room where I worked on some of my mixes._

_I had been in my room for about two hours when I decided to take a break. I was thankful I did because I suddenly heard my father’s heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. I could hear voices drifting up from downstairs so I knew the party was still going on. I jumped up and dove into my bed pulling the covers up over me._

_“Beca?,” my dad, your grandad, called as he knocked on my bedroom door and walked in. “Come on, Beca. Come back to the party. People are leaving and want to say goodbye.”_

_“Oh, gross,” I thought. “This is the hardest part of the night to keep from getting kissed.”_

_“I’m not feeling well, dad,” I told him, burying myself under the covers. “I don’t want to make anyone sick.”_

_“What’s wrong?,” my dad asked walking over and sitting on the side of the bed. He put his hand on my forehead checking for a fever._

_“I don’t know,” I said. “But I threw up a little bit ago. Maybe it was something I ate or maybe it’s a bug. I’m not sure. But I don’t want to take any chances of someone catching anything.”_

_“Okay,” dad said. “You stay here and rest. I’ll let everyone know you’re not feeling well.”_

_“Thanks, dad,” I said, and he left the room. I let out a grateful sigh._

_Once I was sure my dad was gone, I got up and put my pajamas on. I laid on my bed with my laptop on my lap and went over the list of things I needed to take with me for college. In one week I was moving into my dorm on the Barden University campus, and I was not happy about it._

_I wanted to move to L.A. and start paying my dues and become a music producer. I loved music and making mixes; still do. I wanted to have a music career and being a producer had been my goal since I was ten years old. But my dad thought it was a hobby and convinced my mother that I needed college so I could get a respectable, well-paying job. I felt betrayed by both my parents for conspiring behind my back. I made it abundantly clear to them both that I was going to live on campus and not in my father’s house. Much to my surprise, they both agreed._

_Move in day at Barden was a chaotic, disorganized time and I couldn’t wait to set up my equipment and lose myself in my music. As I was plugging in the last cord, my father showed up._

_“I see your getting settled in,” dad said. “I have an office in the English Department Building so if you need anything you can find me there unless I have a lecture.”_

_“Got it,” I said looking at him. “Is that it?”_

_“Don’t hole up in this room all the time,” dad said. “I know how you get when you get in front of that laptop. Go out and experience college, sit on the quad to study, make some friends.”_

_“Anything else?,” I asked._

_“Beca, stop acting like this is the end of the world,” dad said. “You’d be surprised at what’s waiting out there for you.”_

_My roommate stands up and starts walking toward the door. “I’m going to the activities fair.”_

_“Me, too,” I said. “Sorry, dad, but I’m going to the activities fair with my roommate and new friend, Kimmy Jin.” I hurried past my father before he could say or do anything._

_Once I got outside my dorm building, I decided I may as well make the best of it. I wandered around checking out the various booths. I saw one that said Barden DJs and hurried over to it. While I was checking it out, a heavy-set blonde came over and read “Barden DJs. Deaf Jews.”_

_After a few minutes of some pretty funny comments from the blonde, I walked away with a smile. I continued walking and had stopped to look around when I spotted two girls looking in my direction. I glanced past them but watched them in my peripheral vision when it seemed they might be talking about me. The redhead was definitely worth looking at, and all I could think about was how hot she was. Someone bumped into me which caused me to start moving again. I found herself suddenly standing in front of the redhead and a blonde._

_I knew the redhead was talking, but I was mesmerized by her eyes. They were really blue; a blue like I’d never seen before. I  realized that the redhead was expecting me to answer._

_“Oh, sorry,” I told her. “But, I don’t sing.”_

_I noted the slightly disappointed look on the redhead’s face. So I tried to soften the blow a bit. “But, it was nice meeting you guys.” I then turned and walked away._

_Thoughts of the redhead occupied my mind over the next couple of weeks. I finally thought I had the girl out of my head when I was standing in the shower, and the redhead came busting in._

_“You can sing,” the redhead said, scaring me half to death._

_“Dude, get out,” I told her._

_But, the girl persisted and wouldn’t leave until I sang with her. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when the girl finally left the shower. I jumped a bit when she called out “See you at auditions.”_

_I found myself running to get to the auditions before they were over. I hadn’t planned to go, but your grandfather made me a deal and I thought joining the singing group would help me fulfill my part of the deal. I came in through the side just as they were announcing the auditions were over. I looked out to the stage in defeat._

_“Wait,” the redhead said. “There’s one more.” I looked up to see the redhead waving her over._

_“Um, I didn’t know we had to sing that song,” I said as I walked to the middle of the stage._

_The girl told me to sing whatever I wanted and I did the cup song I had learned one afternoon while messing around on YouTube. At the end, I slammed the cup down on the stage and saw a big smile on the redhead’s face. “Guess I’m in,” I thought to myself._

_The next night I was ‘kidnapped’ from my dorm room by the redhead whose name was Chloe. The selected girls went through this weird initiation ceremony. I didn’t really care because I was now a Barden Bella. Part of a group, which put me one step closer to L.A._

_After the ceremony, the Captain, Aubrey Posen, led us to an outdoor amphitheater where they had what was called a “hood night” party. I was standing by myself near the top of the seats when her friend, Jesse, came over to me. I had met him when we both started working at the campus radio station. I was really disappointed because we were only stacking records and CDs when I thought I’d be playing music._

_Jesse was already pretty drunk when he came up to me. I teased him a bit and he finally said he was going to get me a drink so I would get to his level. I let him go, not expecting to see him any time soon._

_Jesse never did come back with my drink but I didn’t mind. I wasn’t much of a drinker. As I stood there watching everything that was going on around me, Chloe came over and grabbed both my hands and pulled me close. I could tell she was a bit drunk and thought she was going to kiss me, so I did the quick head turn to avoid it. Only, Chloe was going to kiss me, but on the cheek, so when I turned, I actually turned into the kiss and Chloe got me on the lips. It only lasted a couple of seconds. I can’t deny that it was a nice kiss and I would have taken it father, but then I realized I was kissing someone I didn’t really know and pulled back._

_“Oh, my God,” I said, my cheeks turning red. “I’m sorry. I didn’t. It wasn’t. I mean. It was an accident.”_

_Chloe just smiled at me. “You didn’t enjoy it?,” she asked. “I did.”_

_I think I turned even redder. “No,” I said. “I mean yes, no. Ugghhh! I mean it was, um, it was nice.” I was a stuttering mess and dropped my shoulders in defeat. “But it really was an accident.”_

_Chloe couldn’t help the giggle that came out of her mouth. “So, that wasn’t just a smooth move to get me to kiss you on the lips?_

_“What? No,” I stammered. “I was trying_ **_not_ ** _to kiss you.”_

_“So, you didn’t want to kiss me?,” Chloe asked biting her lip to hide her smile._

_“No,” I said. “Yes. I mean. It was. Ummmm.”_

_“You are so cute,” Chloe said and laughed. “Don’t worry about it. But, if you ever want to_ **_not_ ** _kiss me again, you know where to find me.”_

_I watched, red-faced, as Chloe walked away talking about jiggle juice or something._

_The next day was our first Bellas practice. Aubrey had ‘disinvited’ two of the girls because they got into some trouble_ (they were Treble-boned, but she wasn’t going to tell the kids that). _After practice, Chloe came up to me and asked if I wanted to get coffee with her._

_“Uh, sure, um, yeah, I could do that,” I said. We walked to a nearby diner and sat at a table. “Um, I want to apologize again about last night. You know, the um-” I stopped and looked around the diner._

_“You mean the ‘accidental’ kiss?,” Chloe asked and grinned. “You really are the cutest.”_

_I was nervous and embarrassed so I just looked down at my hands and didn’t say anything._

_“Hey, I’m sorry,” Chloe said seeing how upset I was about it all. “I’m just teasing you. Like I told you last night, it’s okay. Although, I wouldn’t mind you_ **_not_ ** _kissing me again.”_

_“Really?,” I asked looking up at her._

_“Really,” Chloe said. “I like you, and I’d like to get to know you better. So, would you want to have dinner with me?”_

_“Like a date?,” I asked._

_“No, not_ **_like_ ** _a date,” Chloe responded. My heart dropped and my face fell into a frown until Chloe added. “A date.”_

_I smiled and said, “I’d love to.”_

“So, we went on a date,” Beca said. “And we’ve been together ever since.”

“Would you be together if mommy didn’t accidentally kiss you?,” Sophie asked.

“I’d like to think so,” Beca said. “I can’t imagine my life without her. Or you guys.”

Beca grabbed Sophie and Dylan and hugged them to her. “I love you, Soph.” Beca kissed her cheek. “And, I love you Dyl.” She kissed him on the cheek as well.

“Love you, mama,” both kids said. The both kissed Beca on her cheek.

“Ew, too much sappy times,” Beca said with a glint in her eye. “You know what that means.”

“Time to tickle the sap out of us,” Dylan squeals and the three start tickling each other.

Chloe sits back and watches with a smile on her face. She really does have the best wife and kids. When Beca and the kids were laughing so hard that they couldn’t breathe, Chloe called a halt to it.

“Okay, that’s enough,” Chloe said with a laugh. “It’s getting late, guys. Why don’t you go up and get ready for bed? Mama and I will be up to tuck you in in a few minutes.”

“Okay, mommy,” Dylan said and kissed both his mothers on the cheek.

Sophie and Dylan left their mothers sitting on the couch. Chloe leaned over and kissed Beca, who teasingly turned her face so the kiss landed on her cheek. Chloe laughed.

“You really are the cutest,” Chloe said lovingly.

“I know,” Beca said. “You tell me that every day.

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca again, and this time Beca didn’t move. The kiss was loving, and Chloe was the first to pull back.

“I love you,” Beca said.

“I know,” Chloe said with a smile. “You tell me that every day.”

Beca laughed and pulled Chloe into another kiss. They continued to kiss until they heard the kids calling for them. Beca reluctantly lets Chloe go, and the two mothers went upstairs to tuck in their children.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Bechloe Week 2018. [High School AU]

 Chloe Beale stood at her locker with her best friends, Aubrey Posen and Stacie Conrad. They were all seniors at Barden High and the main topic, again, was Senior Prom. It was Friday and Chloe was so grateful to have the next two days free from school and talk of the prom.

“Uni asked me to prom yesterday,” Aubrey said with a smile. “He’s renting us a limousine. You guys should come with us. It will be fun.”

“I don’t think I’m going,” Chloe told her. She glanced across the hall when she saw Beca Mitchell walk up to her locker.

“What?,” Aubrey practically screeches causing several of the students to look at them. “You and Beca have been dating for the whole school year. Didn’t she ask you yet?”

Chloe chanced another look at Beca and saw Beca looking back at her, her face impassive. As soon as she caught Beca’s eye, Beca looked away from her. Chloe sighed and continued to get her books from her locker.

“We’re kind of not together right now,” Chloe said.

“What?,” Aubrey and Stacie both asked. “What happened?”

“I accused her of cheating on me,” Chloe said.

“Did she?,” Stacie asked. “Or do you think she did?”

“I’m not sure,” Chloe said. “I saw her with Jenna Michaels and they looked cozy. Really cozy. I got upset and accused her of hooking up with Jenna. She got angry and stormed off and we haven’t spoken since.”

“You know she wouldn’t cheat on you, right?,” Stacie asked.

“You can’t be sure she didn’t,” Aubrey said. “You know her reputation.”

“Oh, my God, Brey,” Stacie said. “We both know that rumors are not truths. What do you have against her anyway? You ignore her when she’s with Chloe. You call her names like hobbit and alt-girl. What is your actual problem with her?”

“I just don’t like her,” Aubrey responded.

“You mean you’re jealous of her,” Chloe said. “No matter what you do, she always seems to one-up you. You get a 98 on a test, she gets 100. It’s been that way since Freshman Year.”

“She never studies,” Aubrey said her voice high. “I’ve worked my whole school career to be Valedictorian and that little-”

“Watch it, Brey,” Chloe said warningly. “We may be having a problem right now, but she is still my girlfriend.”

“Whatever,” Aubrey said. “Let’s go or we’ll be late for class.”

The three girls walk into their first-period class and Chloe’s eyes immediately find Beca. Beca frowns when Chloe catches her eye. Chloe gives her a small smile before sitting near Aubrey and Stacie.

“Attention students and faculty,” a voice come over the school speakers.

“Settle down everyone,” the teacher, Mr. Sullivan, called out.

The announcement continued. “Would Aubrey Posen please report to the Principal’s Office. Aubrey Posen, please report to the Principal’s Office.”

Aubrey sat there a bit stunned. She’s never been called to the Principal’s office.

“Miss Posen?,” Mr. Sullivan said, snapping Aubrey out of her thoughts. “I think they mean today.”

Aubrey blushed bright red as the students laughed. She gathered her things and hurried out the door. When she got to the Principal’s office the secretary told her to have a seat. She sat and waited until Mr. Smith, the Principal, came out of his office.

“Miss Posen,” he called out and stood aside to allow Aubrey to enter his office. He followed in behind her. “Please have a seat.”

Aubrey sat down and Mr. Smith sat behind his desk. He opened a folder sitting on the desk in front of him.

“I’ve called you in here today to congratulate you,” Mr. Smith said. “And to inform you…”

“Oh, my God,” Aubrey thought as her face brightened and she sat straight up in her chair. This is it, this is what she’s been working for since the first day she stepped into her Kindergarten class. Since Mr. Smith only called her into the office must mean she is Valedictorian of her graduating class.

“That you are this year’s,’ Mr. Smith continued, “Salutatorian.”

Aubrey’s face blanched. Her ears must be playing tricks on her. Salutatorian? How could that be? She snapped out of it when she realized Mr. Smith was still talking.

“...speech should be ready by May 1 so it can be reviewed by the Superintendent’s office,” Mr. Smith concluded.

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey said as she stood and leaned over the desk to get in Mr. Smith’s face. “But did you say I’m the _Salutatorian_?”

“Yes, that’s right,” Mr. Smith said.

“May I ask who the Valedictorian is?,” Aubrey asked through clenched teeth.

“I can’t say as yet,” Mr. Smith said. “I have to notify them first before I can say anything more.”

Aubrey thought for a moment and her eyes widened at a sudden realization.

“It’s Beca Mitchell isn’t it?,” Aubrey said her voice rising. “She’s always taking things that I deserve to have.” Aubrey runs a hand through her hair. “There is no way that alt-girl, overly-mascaraed hobbit, wannabe badass, deserves to be our Valedictorian!”

“Sit down, Miss Posen,” Mr. said calmly. “I assure you, we have checked and rechecked everything. The Board of Education and the Superintendent’s office has gone over both your records with a fine-toothed comb. You are the Salutatorian.”

Aubrey finally comes out of Mr. Smith’s office. Her movements are slow, almost robot like. She returns to her class and glares at Beca. Beca isn’t surprised at the animosity Aubrey is directing toward her, she is always glaring at her about something. Aubrey sits by her two worried best friends and shakes her head at them when they ask her what’s wrong.

The school PA system comes to life with another announcement.

“Attention Students and Faculty,” the voice comes over the speakers. “Would Rebeca Mitchell please report to the Principal’s Office. Rebeca Mitchell, please report to the Principal’s Office.”

“What did you do, Beca?,” Jesse Swanson asked and Fat Amy laughed.

“Shut it, Swanson,” Beca responded as she gathered up her stuff to head to the Principal’s Office.

Beca is gone about fifteen minutes before she returns to class. She doesn’t say anything. She just goes to her seat and sits down. Chloe looked back at her with a furrowed brow but Beca was staring down at her desk.

“Attention Students and Faculty,” Mr. Smith’s voice comes over the speakers. “I am honored to announce this year’s Salutatorian and Valedictorian for the Class of 2018. Your Salutatorian is Rebeca Mitchell.” Aubrey’s head jerks back to look at Beca who just looks at with a shrug of her shoulders. “And your Valedictorian is Aubrey Posen.”

“Congratulations, Miss Posen,” Mr. Sullivan said. “And to you as well, Miss Mitchell.”

“Way to go, Beca,” Jesse Swanson and Fat Amy yelled across the room to their best friend. A few others start congratulating the two.

Chloe and Stacie were both squealing and giving Aubrey congratulatory hugs.

“Alright, alright,” Mr. Sullivan said. “Let’s settle down. There are just a few minutes left so just quietly do your own thing until the bell rings.”

“Beca Mitchell as Salutatorian,” Stacie said. “Wow.”

“Beca’s very smart,” Chloe said. “She’s the reason I was able to pass Calculus last year.”

“What?,” Aubrey said. “You said you got a tutor and that’s why you passed.”

“Yeah, I did,” Chloe said quietly. “Beca was my tutor. She was suggested by Mrs. Spalding.”

“You never told me that,” Aubrey said.

“That’s how we got together, remember?,” Chloe said.

Chloe was very proud that Beca was Salutatorian. She had to figure out a way to apologize for being jealous and congratulate her for being Salutatorian. For now, she had to be Aubrey’s best friend and help her celebrate being Valedictorian.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Beca was sitting alone eating her lunch when Aubrey sat down in the seat across from her. Aubrey looked at Beca and Beca looked back at her.

“Something I can do for you, Posen?,” Beca asked.

“I know I’m not the real Valedictorian,” Aubrey said while still looking at Beca. “Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Posen,” Beca said. “When I went to the office Mr. Smith said he had informed you that you were Salutatorian. He then told me he made a mistake and you’re really the Valedictorian. That’s it.”

“No, that’s not it,” Aubrey said. “I don’t get it. Why would you decline being named Valedictorian?”

Beca squirmed in her seat. Aubrey sitting and talking with her had a few people staring over at them. She looked around the room to find Chloe’s eyes burrowing into her, as if it was trying to reach in and expose her very soul.

“Because you want it and I don’t,” Beca finally replied, playing with her fingers. “It means nothing to me but everything to you. So, I thought you should have it.”

“You know I’ve always been kind of jealous of you,” Aubrey said, causing Beca to raise an eyebrow. “I know, kind of confused me, too.” Aubrey chuckled, earning a smile from Beca.

“You’ve got nothing to be jealous of,” Beca said.

“I do, or thought I did,” Aubrey said. “I was jealous of you because you’re smart, popular, and you’ve won several awards that I really wanted to win.”

“Like what?,” Beca asked.

“Perfect attendance for one,” Aubrey said. “Remember when you were the only one last year who got the perfect attendance award? For a while, I was more upset that I didn’t get one, too, than I was about the reason why I didn’t get one.”

At Beca’s questioning stare, Aubrey said, “I missed two days when my grandma passed away.”

“Oh,” Beca said. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” Aubrey said. “I think my jealousy of you started in Freshman Year when you came here and became the darling of the track team. I had always won most of the races and has set all the school records. And then you came along with your short legs and unbelievable speed and I became the second best runner on the team and you broke all my records. I hated you for that.”

“Is that why you didn’t try out for the team Sophomore year?,” Beca asked.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “My own jealousy kept me from doing something I really loved.” Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch to you the past few years. And I’m sorry that you and Chloe aren’t speaking. For what it’s worth, she knows that you and Jenna didn’t hook up. She does trust you, Beca.”

Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. She got up and stormed over to Beca and Aubrey.

“What’s going on here?,” Chloe demanded. “First Jenna, and now my best friend? I can’t believe you.”

“You were saying?,” Beca asked Aubrey, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Chloe, it’s not what it looks like,” Aubrey said, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Then what is it?,” Chloe demanded.

Aubrey looked at Beca and Beca shook her head as if to say you don’t have to tell her. Chloe saw the look that passed between them and stormed off.

“So much for her trusting me,” Beca said.

“Beca, I’m sorry,” Aubrey said. “I’ll talk to her.”

“You don’t have to,” Beca said. “She obviously doesn’t trust me and I don’t know if I can continue to be with someone who doesn’t.”

Beca grabbed her lunch trash and left Aubrey sitting there. Aubrey got up and walked over to where Chloe and Stacie were sitting. Stacie had her arm around a crying Chloe.

“Chloe, we need to talk,” Aubrey said.

Chloe looked up and wiped away her tears. “What? Are you going to tell me that you two are dating now?”

“God, Chloe,” Aubrey said. “I would never do that to you. Beca would never do that to you.”

“What about Jenna?,” Chloe asked. “I saw them, Brey. She was flirting and practically hooking up with you two right in front of me. She doesn’t even consider my feelings. She’s so selfish.”

“Let me stop you right there,” Aubrey said, getting angry. “Beca is the least selfish person I know.”

“You two are hooking up!,” Stacie said. “Why else would you suddenly be defending her?”

“We are not hooking up,” Aubrey said. “God, you both need to just shut up and listen.”

Chloe and Stacie both looked at Aubrey and waited for her to continue. Aubrey took a deep breath and said, “Beca is the real class Valedictorian.”

Both Chloe and Stacie’s eyes widened and they stared at Aubrey, stunned by what she just said.

“That’s right,” Aubrey said. “Beca beat me out but she knew how much I wanted it and she told Mr. Smith to give it to me. I wouldn’t call that being selfish, would you?”

“Beca really did that?,” Chloe asked.

“Yes, Beca really did that,” Aubrey said. “And Beca hasn’t been hooking up with anyone else. You want to know how I know?”

“How?,” Chloe asked quietly.

“Because she told me,” Aubrey said. “And I trust her. The question is, do you?”

Chloe wiped at another tear that had fallen. “I do,” she replied. “But I don’t know if I can fix us. I let my stupid jealousy cloud my thinking. And, now, Beca probably doesn’t want to ever speak to me again.”

“Leave it to me,” Aubrey said. “I have an idea.”

***0*0*0*0*0***

Monday morning found Beca at her locker gathering her books for class when Jenna Michaels walked up to her.

“So, is it true?,” Jenna asked. “Did you and Chloe break up?”

“No, yes, I don’t know,” Beca said leaning against her locker. “She’s so frustrating. I don’t know why she suddenly thinks I’m hooking up with you and Aubrey behind her back.”

“She does know I’m straight, right?,” Jenna asked.

“Somehow I don’t think she’s thinking straight right now,” Beca said causing Jenna to chuckle. “I thought she trusted me, but now I’m not so sure.”

“Jealousy can be an ugly thing,” Jenna said. “If you want I can talk to her for you. Let her know we’re just friends.”

“Thanks, but I want her to trust me without having everyone else speak for me,” Beca said. “She’s it for me, and I maybe I need to figure out a way to show her that.”

“Good luck,” Jenna said and walked away.

Chloe wouldn’t look at Beca during their first-period class. Aubrey gave Beca a small smile when the class was over. Chloe walked out with Aubrey and Stacie. Beca sighed and left class.

The rest of Beca’s morning was spent in a fog as she kept thinking about how she could fix things with Chloe. How she can prove to Chloe that she can trust her. Beca stopped at her locker and grabbed her lunch before heading to the cafeteria. She was so out of it that she wasn’t paying any attention to what was going on around her.

“Beca?,” she heard a voice say. She looked up to see Jesse handing her a rose.

“What’s this?,” Beca asked.

“You’ll see,” Jesse said.

Suddenly another rose was being handed to her by Jenna who just smiled and winked at her. Then another rose was handed to her by Fat Amy. She kept walking and roses were handed to her by several people she knew, the last two being Stacie and Aubrey.

Beca was seriously confused by what was happening. Stacie and Aubrey were standing side-by-side and handed her their roses, making it an even dozen. They stepped apart and revealed Chloe standing behind them holding out a bouquet of another dozen roses.

“These are for you,” Chloe said softly.

“Chloe?,” Beca said taking the roses. “What’s going on?”

“I’m apologizing to you for being a jealous idiot,” Chloe said. “I trust you, Beca. I really do. And I know that you’d never cheat on me. I’m sorry for getting upset and saying you did.”

“You know you could’ve just said that without doing all this,” Beca said with a smile. “And I forgive you.”

“Well the apology is not all that this is about,” Chloe said. She looks over at Aubrey and Stacie who both smile and nod their heads. Chloe took a deep breath and said, “Beca Mitchell, will you please go to the prom with me?”

“Oh, my God,” Beca said with a laugh. “This is a promposal?”

“Yeah,” Chloe said, face turning pink.

Beca hands the roses to Aubrey and Stacie and turns back to Chloe, taking her hands and looking into her eyes. “This is the dorkiest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Beca said. “I love it. And I love you, too, and would love to go to prom with you.”

Chloe’s face lights up and she pulls Beca into a kiss. The cafeteria erupts in applause and cheering.

“I love you, too,” Chloe whispered in Beca’s ear as their friends came over to congratulate them.


	3. Drunk Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is drunk and texts Aubrey to pick her up. Well, she thought she texted Aubrey.

 

Beca Mitchell, an award-winning music producer and songwriter, stood behind the curtains of the _Ellen_ show waiting to be introduced. She hasn't been on the show in over a year, and she knows that Ellen is going to ask about her love life. She smiles because this time she really has a story to tell. She gives her beautiful girlfriend's hand a squeeze as she leaves Beca to find her seat in the audience. Beca takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Ladies and gentleman," Ellen DeGeneres said. "Please welcome Grammy award-winning producer, Beca Mitchell."

The crowd applauded and cheered as Beca came out from backstage. She waves at the audience and sits down in the seat next to Ellen.

"It's great to see you," Ellen said to Beca. "It's been a while."

"It's great to see you, too," Beca responded.

"Let's get to the good stuff first," Ellen said.

"Okay," Beca said with a laugh.

"So, I hear you have a girlfriend," Ellen said.

"Yeah, I sure do," Beca said with a big smile.

"How long have you been together?," Ellen asked.

"Six months," Beca responded and the audience clapped.

"What's her name?," Ellen asked.

"Chloe," Beca said, looking into the audience and smiling when she saw her.

"She's here?," Ellen asked as the camera focused on Chloe.

"Don't act like you didn't know she was here," Beca said with a smirk.

"Chloe, why don't you come down," Ellen said looking at Chloe.

Chloe hesitated for a moment until Ellen waved for her to come down and the audience started cheering and clapping. Chloe made her way down and hugged Ellen. Beca stood and gave her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. There wasn't another seat so Beca sat back down, pulling Chloe onto her lap. Chloe put her arm around her Beca's shoulder and kissed her temple.

"You two are so cute together," Ellen said causing the audience to clap and 'awww'. "So, how did you two meet?"

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe looked at Beca. They both smiled and looked at Ellen. "Drunk texting."

The audience laughed and applauded again.

"That definitely sounds like a story we should hear," Ellen said and the audience applauded in agreement.

Beca looked at Chloe with a raised brow. "You tell it, babe," Chloe told her.

"Okay," Beca said. She kissed Chloe's shoulder and then looked at Ellen. "It was about six months ago and I was sleeping…"

" _What the hell," Beca Mitchell mumbled as her phone started pinging with text after text. "That's what I get for not turning the volume down."_

_She picked up her phone and opened up her texts. "Unknown Number," Beca read. "God, it's not even someone I know."_

_Beca read the texts._

_[Unknown] 2:24 am i nEd ride_

_[Unknown] 2:25 am fer srios im sooooo drunk_

_[Unknown] 2:26 am i at ROUnDup_

_[Unknown] 2:26 am line dncng so much fin_

_"What the hell?," Beca thinks as she reads the texts. She decides to respond._

_[BMitch] 2:30 am I'm sorry but you have the wrong number._

_[Unknown] 2:32 am din't be luke tat bey pwese com_

_[BMitch] 2:33 am My name is Beca and I don't know you. Check the number and text your bey and stop bothering me._

_[Unknown] 2:35 am u sond cute_

_"How the fuck do you sound cute in a text?," Beca wonders out loud._

_[Unknown] 2:36 am Stop playin I reely ned a ride_

_"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this," Beca thinks to herself as she gets dressed. "But this girl is drunk and obviously by herself. I'd feel bad if I found out something happened to her because I ignored her."_

_[BMitch] 2:40 am I'm on my way. Don't move. Stay where you are and I'll be there in 15 minutes._

_[Unknown] 2:41 am k_

_Beca puts on some shoes and grabs her phone, keys, and wallet. She rushes out the door and heads for The Roundup which she knows is a country bar not too far from her house. She pulls into the almost empty parking lot and slowly drives to the front of the bar. She looks for a drunk girl and sees several but they all seem to be with someone and okay. She decides to text so she can find her._

_[BMitch] 3:05 am I'm at the bar. Where are you? What do you look like?_

_[Unknown] 3:06 am U know wht i look like_

_[BMitch] 3:07 am Let's pretend I don't know and tell me._

_[Unknown] 3:08 am I luv games I hve red hesr com fin me_

" _God, I hope that says she has red hair," Beca thinks as she reads the text._

_Beca parks the car and enters the bar. She looks around and can see that the bar is ready to close. She walks over to the bar and the bartender does a double take._

" _Oh, my God," he said. "You're Beca Mitchell."_

" _Guilty," Beca said._

" _I love your music," the bartender said. "Could I get an autograph?"_

" _Sure," Beca said and signed a napkin, handing it to the bartender._

" _Thanks," he said._

" _Um, have you seen a redhead around here?," Beca asked. "I'm, um, I'm her ride."_

" _Yeah," the bartender said. "She's over there." He points to a booth on the other side of the bar._

" _Thanks," Beca said._

_Beca walks over to the table and looks down. All she sees is a head full of red hair. The girl has her head laying on her arms. Beca looks around, not sure exactly what to do. She puts her hand on the girl's shoulder and gives it a shake. All this does is elicit a soft groan, so she shakes a little harder._

" _Hey," Beca said. "I've come to take you home."_

_The person mumbles and lifts her head. She looks up and Beca is suddenly staring into a pair of cerulean blue eyes the likes of which she has never seen before._

" _Who are you?," the girl asks, eyes glassy and unfocused._

" _I'm, um, Beca," Beca said. "You texted me by mistake, and I couldn't just leave you to fend for yourself."_

" _Oh," the girl said and went to lay her head back down._

" _No, no, no," Beca said taking the girls arms and trying to pull her out of the seat. "Let's get you home. Okay?"_

" _M'kay," the girl said._

_Beca managed to get the girl out of the seat. She took the girls right arm and put it around her shoulder. She put her left arm around the girl's waist and half-carried, half-dragged the girl out to her car. It took everything she had to get the girl into her vehicle. At this point, the girl was passed out. Beca put her in the car and buckled in. She got behind the wheel and looked at the drunken girl._

" _I need to know where you live," Beca said to the girl. Of course, she didn't receive a response so she looked in the purse the girl had hanging off her shoulder and pulled out her wallet. Beca found a credit card and a bank card and now knows the girl's name is Chloe Beale. She continues looking and finds some cash, but no driver's license. "Great."_

_Beca puts everything back in Chloe's purse. She sits there for a few minutes trying to decide what to do. She shakes her head at herself and decides to take Chloe to her house. Beca starts the car and drives home._

_Beca arrives home and gets out of the car. She realizes that Chloe is still passed out and there is no way she's going to be any help getting herself inside. Beca lets out a heavy sigh and unbuckles the seat belt. She then reaches in and takes Chloe in her arms and carries her into the house. Chloe mumbles and snuggles into Beca's neck; her soft breaths causing a shiver to run down Beca's spine. The girl was hot, Beca could not deny that._

_Beca somehow manages to get the redhead inside and up to her guest room. She gently lays Chloe on the bed and looks down at her. Beca chews on her bottom lip because she knows she shouldn't, but she was going to change the girl into something different to sleep in. She knows from experience sleeping in skinny jeans is very uncomfortable._

_Beca took Chloe's purse off her shoulder and mentally smacked herself in the forehead. "Her phone." Beca looked in the purse and pulled out Chloe's phone. She turned it on and saw the number pad on the screen asking for the code. "Shit." She puts the phone back knowing she wasn't going to get the code from the redhead._

_Beca goes into her bedroom and finds an oversized t-shirt. She also grabs some pain reliever and a glass of water from her bathroom. She goes back to the guest room and sets the pain reliever and water on the nightstand. She then tries to figure out how to change Chloe's clothes without feeling like she was taking advantage of the girl. She decided to just go with it and took Chloe's boots off. She laid them side-by-side near the end of the bed. She then unzipped the jeans and pulled them off the still unconscious girls. She folded them and put them at the foot of the bed. She then sat Chloe up and held onto her while she slid the neck of the t-shirt over Chloe's head, leaving it to hang around her neck. Beca started to unbutton Chloe's shirt. It was hard to do with one hand while holding the girl up with the other. She fumbled a bit and accidentally brushed her hand against Chloe's breast and Chloe moaned, causing Beca to freeze. She closed her eyes and held her breath until it seemed Chloe was somewhat settled._

_Beca let out the breath she had been holding and opened her eyes. They widened when she found a pair of blue eyes staring at her. Those blue eyes scanned the deer in the headlight eyes in front of her and then took a quick tour of Beca's face._

" _Hi," Chloe said and smiled. "I'm Chloe. You're cute." And just like that Chloe passed out again, falling back and almost causing the two of them to fall off the bed. Beca managed to hold them both in place._

_Beca quickly removed Chloe's shirt and pulled the t-shirt down her body. She put a blanket over her guest and practically ran back to her room._

_Beca was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest. She ran both hands through her hair and clasped them behind her neck. She leaned forward and put her forehead on her knees and sat there. She found her thoughts on the gorgeous but very drunk redhead sleeping it off in her guest room. She doesn't even know this girl, and yet she can't get her out of her head. Especially the moan Chloe let out when she accidentally-. Beca shook her head mumbling, "No, no, no. You can't think about her like that. You're barreling into creeper status."_

_After a few minutes, Beca sighed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Shit," she mumbled when she saw that it was almost four o'clock. She decided to get some sleep and deal with Chloe in the morning._

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

_Beca woke up around ten o'clock and took a quick shower and got dressed. She checked on Chloe and found her still sleeping so Beca let her. Beca went down to the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Once it was ready, she poured herself a cup and grabbed her pile of mail. She took everything out to her back patio and sat at the table. She had finished her coffee and was contemplating whether she should wake the sleeping redhead or just get another cup of coffee._

_A flash of red caught Beca's eye, so she grabbed the mail and her empty cup and went inside. She saw Chloe quietly making her way to the front door._

" _Would you like a ride?," Beca called out startling Chloe._

_Chloe turned to look at Beca with wide eyes. "At least she's hot," Chloe thought. "Yay, me."_

" _Um, no, I can, um, call an Uber or something," Chloe responded out loud._

" _It's no trouble," Beca said as she walked over to the redhead. "I'm Beca by the way."_

" _Chloe," Chloe responded._

" _I know," Beca said. "Would you like some coffee before you go?"_

_Chloe thought for a moment before she responded. "Yes, I would," Chloe finally said. "If it's no bother."_

" _No bother at all," Beca said. "Follow me." Beca turned and Chloe took a deep breath and followed her._

" _You're probably wondering how you came to be here," Beca said as she poured coffee for them both. "Would you like cream or sugar?"_

" _Both, please," Chloe said setting her things on the floor and sat down at the counter. "So, we, um, didn't, you know. Did we?"_

" _No," Beca said. "The only thing that happened between us was some texts."_

" _You texted me?," Chloe asked, confused._

_Beca let out a small laugh. She pulled out her phone and pulled up their text conversation from earlier this morning. "You actually texted me. Here." Beca handed the phone to Chloe._

_Chloe read the text thread and looked at Beca. "You came and picked me up?," Chloe asked. "Without even knowing who I was?"_

" _Well, I didn't know who your 'bey' was that you were trying to reach," Beca said._

" _It's Brey," Chloe said, interrupting Beca. "I was trying to reach my best friend, Aubrey. I call her Brey."_

" _Oh," Beca said. "Anyway, I didn't know who you were trying to reach, and I couldn't just leave you there, drunk and helpless. So, I came and got you. It was just the right thing to do."_

" _I'm stunned," Chloe said. "Thank you for doing that. I don't know what else to say."_

" _I would've taken you home," Beca said. "But you didn't have an ID with your address, so I brought you here. I, um, did change your clothes. I swear I didn't take advantage or anything."_

_Beca felt her cheeks warm up and took a sip of coffee to try and hide her slight embarrassment._

" _I believe you," Chloe said. "I don't know why, but I feel...safe with you."_

_The song "I Saw the Sign" suddenly started playing, causing Beca to raise her eyebrows and look at Chloe._

" _Sorry," Chloe said. "That's Brey."_

" _Um, maybe you get that," Beca said. "I have a feeling she's probably been trying to reach you," Beca said._

" _You're right," Chloe said. She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone._

" _I'll go finish getting ready so I can take you home," Beca said and left Chloe in the kitchen._

_Chloe looked at the phone and saw Aubrey's name and hit the answer button._

" _Dammit, Chloe, where the hell are you?," she hears Aubrey's shrill voice as she answered the call._

" _I'm, uh, at Beca's," Chloe responded. She put her empty coffee cup in the sink and walked into the living room._

" _Who the hell is Beca?," Aubrey asked. "O-M-Aca-Gee! Chloe, did you go home with someone? We've talked about this. You never go home with someone if you're drunk. You should always call me."_

" _I did," Chloe said, looking around the house. "Well, I tried to. I tried to text you but got the number wrong. This girl Beca got the texts and felt bad so she- Holy shit!"_

" _Chloe, what's wrong?," Aubrey yells into the phone. "Did something happen? Chloe, dammit, answer me!"_

" _Brey, I'll have to call you back," Chloe said and ended the call. She looked wide-eyed at the display case and saw four Grammys, two American Music Awards, and two gold records all in the name of Beca Mitchell. "Oh, my God," Chloe half-whispered._

" _Everything okay?," Beca asked startling Chloe again._

" _You're Beca Mitchell," Chloe said staring at the young music producer. Chloe's phone rang and she immediately denied the call._

" _Yeah, that's me," Beca said._

" _I love your stuff," Chloe said._

" _Thanks," Beca said. "Um, so are you ready to go?"_

" _Yes, thank you," Chloe said and went to the kitchen to gather her stuff. Chloe's phone rang again, and again she denied the call._

" _Um, would it be weird if I asked you to have brunch with me? Today?," Beca asked, scuffing her shoe against the floor. "I can take you home to change first and then we can go. I mean, only if you want to. Or I can give you a clean shirt, or you can wear what you're wearing. Or not. You know what, forget I asked. It was silly."_

" _I'd love to," Chloe said with a big smile._

" _Really?," Beca asked, surprised._

" _Really," Chloe said._

_Chloe stood there staring at Beca and Beca was staring back. Chloe's phone rang again. "You should probably get that," Beca said pointing at Chloe's phone._

" _What? Oh, right, sorry," Chloe said and answered the call. "Yeah?"_

" _Chloe, don't you dare hang up on me again," Chloe hears Aubrey yell at her. "Are you okay? Where the hell are you? I'll come pick you up."_

" _I'm sorry, Brey, and I'm fine," Chloe said, trying not to stare at Beca. "It, um, seems I'm at Beca Mitchell's house. I won't need you to pick me up. She, uh, invited me to brunch so I'll be home later."_

" _Seriously?," Aubrey asked. "The Beca Mitchell?" At Chloe's mm-hmm, Aubrey continued. "I expect to hear the whole story when you get home."_

" _I promise," Chloe said. "I'll see you later."_

" _I have a feeling we're going be really fast friends," Beca said with a smirk._

"That brunch date turned into several more dates," Chloe said. "And we've been together ever since."

The audience applauded and cheered.

"That's got to be one of the cutest meet stories I've heard," Ellen said and the audience again applauded in agreement.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Much later that night, Beca and Chloe were snuggled together in Beca's bed. Beca was running her fingers through Chloe's hair and Chloe would place a kiss on Beca's jaw every few minutes. They both jerked their heads when they heard Chloe's phone start buzzing.

Beca is closer so she grabs it and hands it to Chloe. Chloe sits up and opens her phone. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"That bitch," Chloe said. "She gave me such a hard time about drunk texting you."

"What is it?," Beca asked sitting up to look at Chloe's phone.

"Aubrey was apparently trying to text Stacie," Chloe said with a laugh. "Look."

Beca took the phone and laughed. She read the text out loud.

_[APosen] 11:45 pm com ovr babe. Chloeee is at bec and i'm horny_


	4. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't quite sure what to do with this one. I did see where the moderator (is that what they’re called?) told another writer that it could be used any way the writer wishes, such as having someone in the story asking Why?; so that's what I did. I hope you enjoy it.

 

Beca had a long day and was slowly making her way back home. She smiled because 'home' was the Bellas house and she considered the girls her family. She knew that no matter what happened after they graduated, she would always be able to count on her family.

It was only six-thirty when Beca came into the Bellas house. She was surprised to see most of the girls sitting in the living room. The only girls not there were Flo and Lily. She dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs to take up later and walked, into the living room, greeting the girls.

"What? No hot dates tonight?," Beca asked the group as she grabbed a handful of chips. "Everyone is usually running around getting ready by now. I don't think I've seen this many of you just sitting around on a Friday night, like, ever. Especially you two." Beca nodded in the direction of Stacie and Amy.

"You know the hunter's been tamed," Stacie said with a wink. "And, Aubrey had to work overtime tonight."

"I have a date later," Fat Amy said. "Much later, if you know what I mean."

"We all know what you mean, Ames," Emily said.

"What about you?," Chloe asked as Beca sat down next to her. "No hot date with Jesse?

"Um, God no," Beca responds.

"Why not?," Jessica asked.

"Probably because he's with his girlfriend," Beca said nonchalantly as she munched on her chips.

"What?," the Bellas asked as one.

"Since when?," CR asked.

"We broke up little over a month ago. We both realize we were better as friends." Beca laughed and added, "I really should know better by now not to tell you girls anything when you're drunk."

"Wait," Chloe said with a furrowed brow. "When did you tell us this? Why don't I remember? This is big news."

"Remember that day in January when Stacie told us that it was 'Peculiar People Day'?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," the girls responded.

"It was decided that since we considered ourselves a band of misfits that the Bellas should celebrate," Beca said and the girls nodded. "And, someone," she looks at Chloe when she says this, "decided to let Fat Amy play bartender. I came home and didn't realize how drunk all of you were and told you that Jesse and I had just broken up. Everybody gave me sympathy in the form of whatever it was you all were drinking, and I was as drunk as the rest of you by the time we called it a night. After that, it never really came up again."

"Oh, my God," Chloe said. "I only remember the start of that party. I have no memory of anything after that until the next morning."

"I don't think any of us do," Ashley said. "That was one weird night."

"You're welcome," Fat Amy said with a smug smile.

"I'm so glad I missed it," Emily half-whispered so only Ashley heard.

"I wish I had," Ashley whispered back and shivered.

"I'm so sorry, Beca," Chloe said. "I should have been there for you with ice cream and boxes of tissues."

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug. Beca hugged her back and pulled away.

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said. "Like I said, we knew we were better off as friends. And I wasn't really that upset over it."

"So, that means your single," CR said with a mischievous grin. "I know someone who might be interested in going out if you're up to it. And, I know for a fact they're not doing anything tonight."

Chloe threw the dark-skinned beauty a glare.

"Ooooh, I know who you're talking about," Jessica said. "She's really nice, Beca."

"You should take them up on it, Beca," Stacie said. "You know what they say? The easiest way to get over somebody-"

"Is to get under somebody else," the girls all finish together and start laughing.

"Funny," Beca deadpanned. "Thanks, but I think I'm good for now. You don't mind if I hang out with you girls tonight, do you?"

"You know you're one of us, right?," Chloe said, giving her a quick hug.

"Are you sure, Beca?," CR said, not letting it go, much to Chloe's chagrin. "This girl is so your type."

"She said she wasn't interested, CR," Chloe said as she started to squirm. She knew they were talking about her. It was no secret to the Bellas that she liked Beca. "Let's just drop it."

"But, she's really hot!," CR said and pushed on when she saw Chloe blush. "I mean smokin' hot! And, like I said, just your type."

"So, I have a type?," Beca said with amusement.

"Yes, you do," Jessica said. She looked over at CR and grinned. "I'd say your type is someone who loves music as much as you do."

"Exactly," CR said. "And they have to be able to get past your snarky attitude. And if anybody can do that, she can."

"And," Ashley adds, "they would also have to like the whole closed-off alt-girl look you have going on. Although, admittedly, you have toned that down over the years we've known you."

"Thanks," Beca said with a smirk.

"Someone who can invade your personal space without making you want to cringe," Stacie adds.

"Someone who knows your coffee order," Jessica said.

"Someone who can put you in a good mood just by smiling at you," Emily throws in.

"That's enough," Chloe finally said. "Leave Beca alone. She can find her own dates."

"Thanks, Chlo," Beca said with a smile. "But, it's okay. I'm kind of liking the sound of this girl they're talking about."

Chloe gave her a 'what the hell?' look.

"I mean, she sounds nice," Beca said with a shrug. "And I'd like to hear more about her."

The Bellas were all smiling when Chloe let out a huff and left the room.

"I have her number if you want to give the girl a call," Stacie said with a laugh.

"That's okay," Beca said with a big smile. "I already have it."

Beca pulled out her phone and found a contact and hit the call button. She, too, walked out of the room as the phone started ringing.

"Guess she's not as oblivious as we thought," Jessica said as they all started high-fiving each other.

Chloe hurried up to her room and shut the door. She flopped onto the bed as a tear started to fall. She couldn't believe Beca could be so dense. It was obvious the girls were talking about her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to answer without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello," Chloe said.

"So," Beca's voice came through the line. "I hear from mutual friends that you are smokin' hot and just my type." Chloe smiles. "So, I was wondering if you were free to have dinner with me? Tonight."

"You mean a date?," Chloe asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, a date," Beca responded. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Are you serious?," Chloe asked as she sat up on the bed. "This is for real?"

"Yes, and yes," Beca said and laughed. "See, I've been crushing on you for a while, but I was in a relationship and couldn't act on my feelings."

"What about now?," Chloe asked with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm kind of beyond crushing on you," Beca said quietly since she was standing outside Chloe's door and didn't want her to know she was there. "And the relationship is over. Don't worry it was an amicable split. So, I'm single, and I've been led to believe that you're also single. So, what do you say? Are you interested in a date? With me? Tonight?"

"I'd love to," Chloe said as she jumped off the bed and hurried to the door. She wanted to find Beca.

"Great," Beca said. "How about I pick you up," suddenly Chloe opened her door and squealed not expecting to see Beca standing there. "Now?"

Chloe just grinned and said into the phone, "Give me ten minutes to change into something a little less comfortable."

"I think it's safe to hang up now," Beca said with a chuckle. She put her phone in her pocket and smiled at Chloe.

Chloe put her phone in her pocket and pulled Beca into a hug. "Seriously, give me ten minutes, and we can go."

Beca reluctantly pulled out of the hug.

"I'll wait for you downstairs," Beca said.

Chloe closed her door and squealed again. She rushed around looking for something to change into.

Beca thought about changing as well, but looked down and decided her work clothes were fine for dinner out. She went downstairs, and the girls started cheering.

"Finally," Beca heard a voice say.

"Aubrey?," Beca asked looking around.

"I have her on speaker," Stacie said. "I had to call and tell her that the bechloe ship was finally leaving the dock."

"Beca," Aubrey said. "I know I don't have to tell you what will happen to you if you hurt my best friend, right?"

The girls all smiled and looked at Beca.

"I promise you, Aubrey," Beca said. "If I do anything that hurts Chloe, you can do whatever you want to me."

"Deal," Aubrey said. "Stacie take me off speaker, please."

Stacie takes the phone off speaker and goes into another room so she can finish talking to Aubrey in private.

"So, where are you taking Red?," Fat Amy asked.

"I was thinking we'd just hit up _Antonio's_ since it's so last minute," Beca responded. "And then we'll just see what happens after that."

"That sounds perfect," Ashley said.

Beca is smiling as she sits and waits for Chloe. She can't believe they are actually going on a date. Suddenly, her smile drops and she looks panicked.

"Beca?," CR said as she went to Beca's side. She knew that look and that Beca was starting to panic, which means she wanted to run. "Don't do it. Chloe has been waiting for you to make a move for a long time. Don't flake out on her now."

"I, um, I have a date with Chloe," Beca said and swallowed. "Oh, my God. Why do I have a date with Chloe? Oh, right. I asked her. Why did I ask her?"

She started breathing heavy, and her eyes were wide with panic.

"She's losing it," Fat Amy said. She goes rushing out of the room and comes back with Stacie.

"Beca," Stacie asked, kneeling in front of the girl. "Are you okay?"

"She's panicking because her brain finally caught up to the fact that she asked Chloe out on a date," Jessica said.

"BECA!," Aubrey yells causing Beca's head to jerk and look at Stacie's phone mere inches from her head.

"Yeah?," Beca asked hesitantly as Stacie placed the phone near her ear.

"If you try and back out of this date," Aubrey said so Beca could hear her. "I am going to skin you alive and leave your bones for the vultures. Do you understand me?"

Beca blinked a couple of times. "Yeah," Beca said seeming to calm down after hearing Aubrey's voice. "Thanks, Aubrey."

"Any time," Aubrey said, and Beca could almost hear the smirk she knew Aubrey was wearing.

"Sorry, everyone," Beca said. "Just a moment of panic. I'm fine now."

"Becs?," Chloe called as she entered the living room to find the girls huddled around her. The girls turned to look at Chloe. "Is everything okay?"

Beca smiled at her, and the girls moved away from Beca. "It is now," Beca said as she got up and walked over to Chloe. "You look great," Beca said and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Are you okay?," Chloe whispered.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Beca said. "I did have a mini-panic attack, but I'm better now that you're here. Shall we go?"

"Are you sure you're okay?," Chloe asked. "We don't have to go out."

"Yes, we do," Beca said. "We've wanted this for too long to back out now."

Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand. "Then let's go."

"See you girls later," Beca called out as she headed for the door.

"Don't wait up," Chloe said and winked at them.

Beca's eyes got wide and then she smiled. "What she said," was the last thing the girls heard just before the front door closed.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beca and Chloe were sitting across from each other at a cozy little table for two. They had placed their orders and were now just chatting.

"I'm glad you asked me out," Chloe said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad I asked you out, too," Beca said mirroring Chloe's smile.

"I could have killed the girls when they started talking about finding you a girl, even if that girl was me," Chloe said with a small laugh. "It seems everyone knew about my feelings for you, except you."

"I've been wanting to ask you out since Jesse and I broke up," Beca said. "I have to admit he's the one who told me to go after you."

"He did?," Chloe asked, surprised. "Why would he do that?"

"He did," Beca said. "He said he could tell I was into you and I shouldn't let fear stop me from being with who I really wanted. It seems he knows me better than I thought he did. He's bugged me about it almost every day since."

"He really is a good guy," Chloe said.

"He is," Beca said. "But, back to the Bellas. As I was saying, I've wanted to ask you out for a while. When they started talking about knowing a girl who was my type, I caught on pretty quick they were talking about you, so I went along with it. I thought you were playing along until you left in a huff."

"I thought you were being oblivious to the fact that it was me they were talking about," Chloe said, looking apologetic.

"Understandable," Beca said and they both grew quiet.

Beca looked at Chloe and Chloe looked back. Beca took a chance and started to lean forward to kiss Chloe. Chloe moved forward as well.

"Here you are ladies," the waiter said interrupting them as he placed their food in front of them.

"Why, dude?," Beca asked, her frustration evident. "Why now?"

"My apologies," the waiter said and hurried away.

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe said with a laugh. "We have all night."

"You're right," Beca said. "I'm sorry. I just really want to kiss you."

"I really want to kiss you, too," Chloe said.

The two girls leaned forward again, each staring at the other. Their lips were mere inches from each other.

"Sorry, ladies," the waiter said interrupting again.

"Why? Why are you here this time?," Beca said trying to hold back her frustration.

"I, um, I forgot, uh," the waiter stammered.

"It's okay," Chloe said, placing her hand gently on top of Beca's that was on the table. She turned to the waiter. "What did you forget?"

"I forgot to leave your bread," the waiter said and set the plate on the table before hurrying away.

"Let's eat," Chloe said, giving Beca's hand a squeeze before letting it go. "It all looks delicious."

The two girls began eating and talked about anything and everything. They were both almost finished when Beca offered Chloe a bite of her stuffed shells. Chloe took it and hummed in appreciation.

"That's really good," Chloe said. She then put the last bite of her lasagna on her fork and offered it to Beca. "Here. Taste this."

Chloe held the fork towards Beca. Beca placed her hand over Chloe's and slowly pulled the fork closer. She leans in and takes the offered bite, closing her lips around it until they met the fork. She slowly drew back, letting her lips slide the bite off the fork and into her mouth. She kept her hand on Chloe's and looked directly into her eyes as she licked her lips to capture some of the tomato sauce that lingered. Beca could see the shudder that ran through Chloe as she sucked in her bottom lip and smiled.

"Oh, my God," Chloe thought to herself. "That was so sexy."

"Wow," Beca said letting go of Chloe's hand. "That's really good. I hope wherever we go next time the food is just as good."

Chloe realized her hand was still holding her empty fork in the air and quickly put it down on the table. Trying to act casual, when her whole body was tingling, she took a deep breath to settle herself and looked at Beca.

"Um, next time?," Chloe asked, her voice a little shaky. She cleared her throat. "You think there's going to be a next time?" Chloe was relieved that she sounded more confident.

Beca wiped her mouth and put the napkin back on her lap. She looked at Chloe.

"Why? Don't you?," Beca asked. "I mean I hope this isn't our first and only date. I'd like to take you out again, a lot. I mean, you know if you want."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at how quickly confident Beca became uncertain Beca.

"I very much want," Chloe said. "Are you done? Eating, I mean."

"Um, yeah," Beca said. "Why? Would you like some dessert?"

"No thanks," Chloe said. "I was just thinking maybe we could go home?"

"Why?," Beca said. "I thought you were having a good time. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's...I guess I'm just not ready for the night to end."

"I _am_ having a good time," Chloe said and bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. "And who said the night was ending?"

"You said you wanted to go home," Beca said and looked at Chloe. Chloe just looked back at her with a big smile on her face. "Oh, you meant-. Check please!"


	5. Road Trip

 

 "Why exactly do I have to go with you on this trip?," Aubrey asked again for what felt like the millionth time. She yawned and stretched. She was used to getting up early, but it wasn't even 6:30 am yet.

"To help me with the driving," Chloe responded. "And for moral support. I...really messed up, and I need someone in the car with me, so I don't make myself crazy while I'm driving."

"Or talk you out of it?," Aubrey asked. "I know how you get, Chloe. You make these rash decisions, and then you get inside your head and expect someone else to tell you that you're doing the right thing. Or the wrong thing in this case."

"Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?," Chloe asked. She stopped loading her suitcase into the car and looked at Aubrey. "Do you really think it's a bad idea?"

"Chloe," Aubrey said and sighed. "You told Beca you couldn't do long distance. You told her to go to New York and become the success you know she can be. You told her you thought it was best if you broke up. Why do you think this is a good idea? To drive up to New York to see her? Isn't this defeating the whole purpose of breaking up with her? You're going to confuse her if you do this."

"Well, it's like a fourteen-hour drive," Chloe said. "So, I'll have plenty of time to think about it."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Aubrey said.

"I have to do it, Brey," Chloe said, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I haven't heard from her in three months. She's not answering any of my texts or my calls. I thought she'd at least want to be friends." Chloe said the last part softly and then looked at Aubrey. "I just need to make sure she's okay."

Aubrey wants to tell Chloe that Stacie was sharing an apartment with Beca in New York while she helped one of her Barden professors with a research project through Columbia University. But, Stacie was still angry that Chloe broke Beca's heart. She also wanted to tell Chloe that Stacie told her Beca wasn't doing very well emotionally. But, she decided that maybe Chloe needed to see what damage she caused for herself.

"I can understand why you haven't heard from her," Aubrey said instead. "You broke her heart when you said you weren't even willing to try and keep your relationship going when she moved. I hope you're ready for her to slam the door in your face because that's the only outcome I see happening."

Chloe swallowed. She knew Aubrey was right, but it's been three months of radio silence. Chloe had expected that at some point she and Beca would probably lose touch, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon, no matter what Beca had said when she left. She just needed to make sure Beca was okay.

"That's the last of it," Aubrey said, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Okay," Chloe said getting into the car. "Let's get this show on the road."

***0*0*0*0*0***

Aubrey kept an eye on Chloe while she drove. She could see the redhead was worried, so she used music to take her mind off of things. They had been on the road for about three and a half hours when Aubrey told Chloe she was hungry.

"We need stop for gas, too," Chloe said. "Want to watch the signs for someplace to eat?"

"Okay," Aubrey said.

Aubrey scanned through the radio stations until he found one that was playing 80s music. They had both started laughing when _Eternal Flame_ started. "Yes! Sing with me, Chlo. I know you know the words."

Chloe gave a small smile and started singing along with Aubrey. Chloe exaggerated the hand movements from their old Bellas routine, keeping one hand on the wheel while she _performed_.

"Oh, there's a _Cracker Barrel_ at the next exit," Aubrey said pointing to the sign.

"On it," Chloe said and moved into the right lane to exit.

Chloe took the exit and followed the signs to the _Cracker Barrel_. There was a gas station next to it, so she told Aubrey to go in and get them a table while she got the gas. Aubrey agreed, and Chloe dropped her at the door before heading to the gas station.

Aubrey walked in and headed immediately to the hostess station. There were a couple of people in front of her, but they were all being seated fairly quickly. When it was her turn, she was escorted to a table, and she pulled out her phone as she sat down.

Aubrey found Stacie's number and hit the call button. She got Stacie's voicemail and left her a brief message to call her back. A minute later she received a text from Stacie.

[Stace] 10:15 am _Sorry I couldn't answer. with Beca_

[Brey] 10:16 am _That's ok Wanted to give you a heads up that Chloe and I are on the way to NY_

[Stace] 10:18 am _Are you kidding me? Where are you right now?_

Aubrey remembered the exit said they were near Charlotte, North Carolina.

[Brey] 10:20 am _I think we're close to Charlotte, NC. If my calculations are right, we have another 9 hrs or so before we get to NY_

[Stace] 10:25 am _I'm going to call you in 10 minutes. Get away from Chloe so you can talk_

[Brey] 10:26 am _Okay_

"Who are you texting?," Chloe asked startling Aubrey and causing her to drop her phone on the table. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay," Aubrey said with a laugh. "I was just texting Stacie to see how she was doing."

"Does she still hate me?," Chloe asked sadly. One the worse things about what happened between her and Beca was that the Bellas took sides, and Stacie took Beca's.

"She doesn't hate you," Aubrey responded. "She's just angry with you for hurting Beca. Give her some time; she'll come around."

The waitress came to the table and the girls gave their order. Chloe was looking out the window, and Aubrey was anxiously waiting for her phone to ring. Even though she was expecting it, she jumped when it rang.

"Oh, it's Stacie," Aubrey said. "I'm just going to step outside to talk to her. I won't be long."

"Okay," Chloe said.

Aubrey answered the call as she headed toward the exit.

"What's going on?," Aubrey asked as she answered the call.

"What's going on is that Beca and I are on our way to Barden," Stacie responded.

"What?," Aubrey squealed causing several people to look at her. "What do you mean you're on your way to Barden?"

"Technically, I'm on my way to surprise you for a few days," Stacie said. "I was worried about Beca and convinced her that she needed to get away for a bit. Her boss agreed. She's planning to stay with her father while I'm visiting you. Why are you on your way to New York?"

"Chloe has it in her head that she needs to check on Beca," Aubrey said. "She's worried something happened to her because Beca hasn't been responding to her calls or texts."

"And she thought the best thing to do was to drive to New York and confront Beca?," Stacie asked with an edge to her tone. "And you're not stopping her?"

***0*0*0*0*0***

Chloe sat at the table waiting for Aubrey to finish her call with Stacie. She looked around at all the families who had stopped their travels to grab some food and look around the nostalgic store before going off to continue their journeys. She smiled at one little girl with dark brown hair and couldn't help but think of Beca. Her thoughts went back to the last time she'd seen Beca.

" _Why won't you even try?," Beca yelled. "I thought you said you loved me."_

" _I do love you, Beca," Chloe replied. "But long distance never works."_

" _It does if you're willing to try hard enough," Beca said._

_Chloe stood there not saying anything. Beca nodded her head as if she finally understood._

" _You're not willing to try," Beca said her voice heavy with defeat. "Good to know I'm not worth your time."_

_Beca grabbed her jacket and headed for the door._

" _Beca," Chloe said causing her to stop with her hand on the knob._

" _You know there are only two options here," Beca said, looking at Chloe over her shoulder. "We either try and make a go of it with you here and me in New York, or we're done."_

" _I'm sorry," Chloe said._

" _So, this is it?," Beca asked one last time, hoping that Chloe would change her mind._

" _Yes, Beca," Chloe replied softly. "This is it."_

_Without another word said, Beca opened the door and walked out, never looking back._

Chloe wiped at the tear that fell down her cheek. "Maybe Brey is right," Chloe thought. "Maybe going to New York is a big mistake." Chloe looked down at the table and wiped her cheek again. She sipped from her glass of water, trying to push down the lump that was in her throat.

Chloe put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. "God, I really fucked up," she mumbled.

***0*0*0*0*0***

"Babe, I know you're still mad at her," Aubrey said. "But, she's hurting, too. She did what she thought was best for Beca. She knew that Beca moving to a new city and trying to make it as a producer was going to be stressful for Beca. She didn't want to add to that stress by them trying to find time to talk or see each other."

Stacie doesn't say anything but Aubrey hears her sigh.

"I think Chloe needs to see that Beca is okay," Aubrey said softly. "But from the sounds of it, she's not."

"Maybe now that they've had some time apart, they should talk," Stacie said. "Do you think Chloe will turn around and go back to Barden?," Stacie asked.

"I don't think that's an option she would pursue," Aubrey said. "At least not without a good reason,"

"And, Beca would get suspicious if I said we were going back to New York," Stacie said and both girls were silent for a moment or two. "I have an idea. Here's what we're going to do."

Stacie laid out her plan to Aubrey, and they both hung up the phone. Aubrey got back to the table just as their food was being delivered.

"Just in time," Chloe said, much calmer now.

"Good. I'm really hungry," Aubrey said and they both started eating.

***0*0*0*0*0***

"Come on, Stacie," Beca called out to the taller brunette. "You made me come on this crazy trip the least you could do is stop wasting time."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?," Stacie teased. "I was talking to Brey. I had to act like I was still in New York."

"Well the less time you spend wasting," Beca said. "The faster we'll be there so you can see her in person."

"For someone who barely tolerates her dad on most days," Stacie said, "you sure seem eager to get to him."

Beca gets into the passenger seat and buckles herself in. Stacie does the same behind the wheel. They get back on the road and Beca has been thinking the whole time.

"I think I want to talk to Chloe," Beca finally spoke. "I kind of what her to know how bad I feel about the way I left things with her." Stacie doesn't say anything and lets Beca speak without interrupting. "I mean we were best friends before we started dating. And we had been together as girlfriends for over a year."

Beca looks out the window of the car before turning to look at Stacie. "It just hurt so bad that she wasn't even willing to give long distance a try. I would do anything for her. Anything. And she wasn't even willing to try. What does that say about our relationship?"

"I'm sorry you're still hurting, Becs," Stacie said quietly. "Maybe you need to clear the air with her. Have a knock-down, no-holds-barred talk and get it all off your chest. It's the only way you're going to be able to move on."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on," Beca said sadly. "I still love her. Probably always will."

Stacie saw Beca discretely wipe away a tear that slowly fell down her cheek. She was rethinking the plan she and Aubrey came up with. She just hoped it didn't blow up in their faces.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Chloe hadn't said much since they left _Cracker Barrel_. Aubrey was driving now and Chloe sat in the passenger seat trying to hold back the tears as the memories of her and Beca's relationship ran through her mind. She was wearing a small smile as she was lost in thought. It took a moment to realize that Aubrey was calling her name.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said coming out of her haze. "What?"

"You okay?," she hears Aubrey ask. "You look like you're a million miles away."

"Just thinking," is all Chloe said.

"About what you're going to say to Beca when you see her?," Aubrey asked.

"No," Chloe said, glancing over at Aubrey. "Just remembering our time together." Chloe sits quietly for a moment. "I really did mess up when I broke up with her, Brey." Chloe lets out a small sob and puts her hand to her mouth as tears start falling from her eyes. "And now she hates me."

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey said putting a hand on her arm. "She doesn't hate you. I don't think that girl is capable of hating you. Me, yes. You, never."

Chloe smiled a little through her tears. And she let the tears silently fall.

"I can't do this," Chloe suddenly said turning to Aubrey. "Let's just turn around. I can't face her. It will kill me to see how much I've hurt her." Chloe's tears fall faster and Aubrey pulled over to the side of the highway and put the car in Park.

"Hey," Aubrey said turning to face Chloe. "I was serious when I said she couldn't ever hate you."

Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug. She let Chloe cry it out for a few minutes before she pulled out of the hug and wiped the tears from her face.

"You are going to see Beca and you are going to talk to her," Aubrey said. "Hash it out with her. Cry, yell, smile, laugh, remember. Whatever it takes to get you two back to being the friends you once were. That way you can move on."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on," Chloe said. "I still love her. Probably always will."

Aubrey saw Chloe wiping the tears that slowly fell down her cheek. She was rethinking the plan she and Stacie came up with. She just hoped it didn't blow up in their faces.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Stacie had stopped for gas and Beca took over driving. Stacie looked at her phone and noticed the time. She chewed her bottom lip, trying to figure out how to get Beca to stop again after being on the road for such a short time since their last stop. She saw a sign for a _Dairy Queen_ and got an idea.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said. "Can we stop at _Dairy Queen_? I want ice cream."

"Stacie," Beca said with a sigh. "That...actually sounds like a good idea."

"Great," Stacie said. "The sign back there said there was one in like 5 miles."

"Cool," Beca said. "Just watch for the signs and let me know when I need to exit."

***0*0*0*0*0***

Aubrey had suggested to Chloe that they should also stop for ice cream. Chloe loves ice cream so there was no doubt she would agree.

"Oh, there's the sign," Chloe said suddenly. "Just three more exits."

"Here goes nothing," Aubrey thought to herself.

***0*0*0*0*0***

Beca took the exit Stacie indicated and they found the _Dairy Queen_. She parked in the lot and she and Stacie got out of the car. Beca stretched and felt her bones popping and cracking. She smiled over at Stacie who was doing the same.

"I think I want a banana split," Beca said across the top of the car at Stacie.

Stacie didn't say anything as her eyes were glued to the car that just pulled into the lot. It parked and she watched as Aubrey jumped out and looked at her. Aubrey raised her eyebrows and Stacie gave her a slight shrug.

Beca turned to see what had grabbed Stacie's attention and her jaw dropped. She watched as Chloe got out of the car chatting about sprinkles or maybe a sundae. Aubrey kept her attention as they moved away from the car. Beca found herself walking toward Chloe.

"Chloe?," Beca said causing the redhead to look up at her.

"Beca?," she said, shocked.

No other words were spoken. The two just grabbed the other into a hug, holding on like they were never going to let go. Both had tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm so sorry, Becs," Chloe said between sobs. "I'm sorry I said we were over. I'm sorry I let you walk out the door. I love you and I am willing to try long distance. I mean if you still want me."

Beca just gripped her tighter. "I miss you, too," Beca whispered close to Chloe's ear. "And I will always want you."

Chloe let out another sob and pulled back to kiss Beca. Beca kissed her back. They didn't break apart until they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Why don't you two go over to that picnic table and talk," Stacie suggested. "Brey and I will get the ice cream and be over in a bit."

Everyone agreed, and Beca led Chloe to the table. They sat across from each other and Beca grabbed Chloe's hands. Chloe smiled at her.

"I know I hurt you, Becs," Chloe began. "But, I thought us breaking up was the right thing to do. It killed me to tell you it was over. I just, I-"

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca said interrupting. "I won't lie, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest when you just stood there and let walk away."

Tears fell from Chloe's eyes as she listened to Beca. Beca lightly squeezes her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer any of your calls or texts," Beca said. "I was a bit childish because I was hurt. I thought that if you didn't want to try and make things work with me, I wasn't going to try and be friends with you."

"It wasn't really a spur of the moment thing to drive to New York to see you," Chloe said. "I told Aubrey it was because I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were okay. Which is all true but it was for more selfish reasons. I couldn't not have you in my life and it was killing me not talking to you. So, I started looking for teaching positions where you were. I have an interview at a private school in the city."

"I have something to confess to you," Beca said with a laugh. "I talked to my boss in New York and he knew how much I missed you and being in Barden. He mentioned their studio in Atlanta was looking for a new producer. He recommended me and they want me. I came with Stacie because I wanted to see you but also to find a new place to live."

Chloe jumped up, pulling Beca up with her. She pulled Beca into a kiss and Beca pulled her tighter to her. She ended the kiss and gently laid her forehead against Chloe's.

"Is it wrong of me to ask you to blow off the interview in New York?," Beca asked.

"No," Chloe said. "As soon as you said you were moving to Atlanta, I forgot all about it."

Beca laughed and kissed Chloe again.

"Is it wrong of me to ask if we could look for a place together?," Chloe asked nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"I'd love that," Beca said. "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said.

"I'm guessing the talk went well," Stacie said with a smile as she and Aubrey joined their two friends. The each handed their best friends their ice cream and all four girls sat down.

"Yeah," Beca said. "We still have some things to talk about, but we are back together and are going to do our best to make it work."

"Good to hear," Aubrey said.

The four girls sat laughing and talking as they ate their ice cream. As they were finishing up, Chloe looked at Beca.

"So, you in the mood for a little road trip with me?," Chloe asked.

"What do you have in mind?," Beca asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Aubrey can ride back to Barden with Stacie," Chloe said leaning in to whisper to Beca. "And you and I can drive over to that hotel across the street for a few days so we can get...reacquainted."

Beca pulled back, looked over at Stacie and said, "I need to get my suitcase out of your car."


	6. Good Luck Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe loses something that means a lot to her. Beca wonders why she never knew about it.

Beca knocked on Chloe’s door and slowly eased it open. “Hey, Chlo? You decent? I need to talk to-. Whoa! What happened in here?”

Beca stood in the doorway looking at her frazzled best friend and the mess that was her usually pristine bedroom.

“I can’t find it,” Chloe said teary-eyed. Chloe was pacing back and forth between the two beds in the room.

“Can’t find what?,” Beca asked as she grabbed Chloe by the arms to stop her from pacing. A tear fell down Chloe’s cheek, and Beca wiped it way. “Tell me. Maybe I can help you find it.”

“You’re going to think it’s silly,” Chloe said wringing her hands.

“I won’t,” Beca said. “I promise. Now tell me what we’re looking for.”

“My lucky rabbit’s foot,” Chloe said looking down at the floor.

Beca bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Your luck rabbit’s foot? This mess is because of a lucky rabbit’s foot?”

“I knew you would think it was silly,” Chloe said and pulled away from Beca.

“How lucky can it be, Chloe?,” Beca asked. “There’s a rabbit out there with only three feet trying to hop around.” Beca couldn’t help it and started laughing.

Beca’s laughing stopped abruptly when she saw that Chloe was not amused.

“I’m sorry,” Beca said, and Chloe ignored her. When Beca saw how upset Chloe really was, she became sincerely apologetic. “I am. I’m sorry. I won’t joke about it anymore. I’ll help you look, okay? Now, what does it look like?”

Chloe gave her a ‘duh’ look. “Okay, okay. I meant what color is it? Where was the last time you remember having it?”

“It’s pink,” Chloe said. “And I had it when I took my English exam yesterday.”

“Okay,” Beca said looking around the room. “Did you check whatever bag you used yesterday?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. “It’s not there.”

Beca looked around the room again. “How about we start cleaning up everything. Maybe it’s under something and you missed it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Chloe said and picked up a shirt from her bed and started folding it.

Beca took the other bed and started folding clothes as well. “Is there something special about this rabbit’s foot?,” Beca asked.

“My grandfather gave it to me,” Chloe said. “It’s become my good luck charm.”

“Why did he give it to you?,” Beca asked as she continued to fold clothes and look for the rabbit’s foot.

“I was eight and had a really bad day,” Chloe explained. “I had fallen in the backyard and hit my head on the edge of the patio. My mom and grandpa took me to the ER. I had to get six stitches.”

“I always wondered how you got that scar,” Beca said looking at Chloe’s forehead.

“I would have told you, but you never asked,” Chloe said.

“You usually tell me stuff without me asking,” Beca said. “I thought maybe it was something you didn’t like talking about. So, what else happened?”

“I was in the emergency room and the doctor was getting ready to put the stitches in,” Chloe said. “I started crying and struggling to get away from him when my grandfather came to me. He held me and let me cry and then he pulled out the rabbit’s foot. He started telling me how lucky it was for him because he had it in his pocket when he met my grandma. He also said he was carrying it when he found out my mom was pregnant with me. He told me several other things as well, and I was so enraptured by the stories I didn’t pay any attention to what the doctor was doing. After I was done, grandpa gave me the rabbit’s foot and told me that it would bring me good luck as long as I had it.”

“That’s the sweetest story I’ve ever heard,” Beca said looking in Chloe’s eyes so she knew Beca meant it. “Let’s find it, shall we?”

Beca and Chloe went through and cleaned and searched every inch of Chloe’s room. They weren’t able to find it, and Chloe sat on the side of the bed and the tears fell.

“Hey,” Beca said and sat next to the redhead. “We’re not done looking, okay? Let’s retrace your steps from yesterday. Maybe you set it down somewhere, or it fell, and someone found it.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said wiping her tears.

“Let me just grab my keys and phone,” Beca said. “And we’ll go.”

“Okay,” Chloe said. “I’m just going to wash my face and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Beca went to her room to get her stuff and Chloe went to the bathroom to wash her face. Beca made it downstairs first and waited for Chloe.

“Where are you going, Beca?,” Stacie asked.

“I’m going to help Chloe try and, uh, find something she lost,” Beca said.

“What is it?,” Stacie asked. “Maybe I can help.”

“Um, well it’s, uh,” Beca stumbled over her words not sure Chloe wanted anyone to know about her rabbit’s foot.

“My lucky rabbit’s foot,” Chloe responded as she came down the stairs.

“Oh, Choe, I’m sorry,” Stacie said sincerely. “I’ll look around down here and see if I can find it. I’ll text you if I do.”

“Thanks, Stace,” Chloe said, giving her a warm smile. “I appreciate it.”

Beca just looked between the two girls. “How does Stacie know about Chloe’s lucky rabbit’s foot and I don’t?,” Beca thought to herself.

“No worries,” Stacie said and squeezed Chloe’s arm.

Chloe headed out the door and Beca followed. 

“I think we should start from where you last remember having it,” Beca suggested. 

“Okay,” Chloe said and headed towards the lecture hall where she took her exam.

They walked quietly side by side for a few minutes when Beca’s curiosity got the best of her. “So, how come Stacie knew about your lucky rabbit’s foot and I didn’t?,” Beca asked breaking the silence.

“She saw me putting it in my bra at our first competition during your Freshman Year,” Chloe said with a shrug. “She asked me about it and I told her.”

“Huh,” Beca said. “Why haven’t I ever seen it?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe said. “I usually stick it in my purse or hook it to my belt. Depending on what I’m doing or what I’m wearing.”

“So, you think your rabbit’s foot had something to do with us winning Sectionals?,” Beca asked with a smile.

“Yes,” Chloe said without hesitation. “I’ve had it on me every single time we won. Well, except one. That was not a lucky day for me.”

“Really?,” Beca asked, her curiosity piqued. “Which one?”

“The ICCAs my first Senior Year,” Chloe said.

“But we won,” Beca said. “How was that not a lucky day?”

Chloe ignored the question as she opened the door to the lecture hall. “I took my exam in this room.”

“Where were you sitting?,” Beca asked.

“Over here,” Chloe responded and walked to the seat she sat at for her exam.

Beca looked all around the area and didn’t see anything. “I’m going to check the rows and see if you dropped it and maybe it got kicked around or something.”

“That’s a good idea,” Chloe said. “You take the left side and I’ll take the right.”

The two girls started walking down the aisle checking each of the rows.

“It’s not here,” Chloe said stomping her foot to show her frustration and disappointment.

“Hang on,” Beca said looking at something behind the table in the front of the lecture hall.

Beca walked over to check it out and found a box. She picked up the box and set it on top of the table. Chloe came down to see what Beca had found.

“It looks like a sort of lost and found box,” Beca said pulling out a sweater.

Chloe reached in and started pulling out items as well. They pulled out what appeared to be everything, and Beca looked inside the box one more time.

“Oh, my God,” Beca said and pulled out a pink rabbit’s foot.

“That’s it!,” Chloe squealed and grabbed it from Beca. She peppered Beca’s cheeks with kisses. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“From your reactions to finding it, I think I have a pretty good idea,” Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe held the rabbit’s foot with both hands and clutched it to her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek. “I’m so happy we found it.”

Beca threw the stuff back in the box and set it back where she found it. “Do you want to grab some lunch before we head back to the house?”

“I’d love to,” Chloe said. “See, I have my lucky charm back and it’s already bringing me good luck.”

“It’s just lunch at the diner, Chlo,” Beca said with a smirk. “I don’t know if I’d call that lucky.”

“It’s lunch  _ with you _ at the diner,” Chloe said. “I’d say that is very lucky.”

“You’re such a dork,” Beca said.

“Thanks,” Chloe said causing Beca to laugh.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Later that evening Beca was in her room trying to work on the paper that was due in two days. She was having trouble concentrating as her thoughts were on Chloe. Chloe was an open book so why in the four years they’ve known each other, didn’t Chloe tell her how about how she got the scar on her forehead without Beca asking? How did she not know about Chloe’s lucky rabbit’s foot and the story behind how she got it? And why did she brush off winning their first ICCA Championship when she didn’t have the lucky charm with her during the performance?

Beca thought about these things and ticked them off one by one. Chloe never told her about the scar because Beca didn’t ask. Beca saw the scar all the time, and it was partially true what she told Chloe about not asking because she figured Chloe didn’t want to talk about it. What she left out was that Beca was afraid Chloe would ask her something personal and she’d feel obligated to answer whatever Chloe asked. Beca was very uncomfortable answering questions of a personal nature.

Beca thought again and realized if she had asked about Chloe’s scar she would have learned how Chloe’s grandfather gave it to her the lucky rabbit’s foot. Chloe had mentioned once that her grandfather had passed away just before Chloe came to Barden. Beca never asked about him but seeing how she reacted to losing something he gave her when she was eight, she must have been really close to him.

Her only rationale behind not asking Chloe personal questions was so Chloe wouldn’t ask her any personal questions. She thinks back and realizes that Chloe never did ask her personal questions about her childhood. Chloe must have realized early on that Beca didn’t like talking about it, so Chloe didn’t ask. Beca’s feeling like a really shitty friend right now because if she had bothered to ask Chloe, she knows Chloe would have answered, no matter how personal the question might have been.

Beca leaned her head against the headboard with a soft thud. She let out a sigh. Her mind switched gears and she wondered what Chloe meant by having bad luck when she didn’t have rabbit’s foot but they still won the Championship. What happened that Chloe considered bad luck for her? 

Beca gave another sigh and got out of bed. She closed her laptop and put it on the charger at her desk. She thought about going to bed but something about Chloe kept nagging at her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t at least try to talk to Chloe. After several minutes of standing and just staring at her bed, she turned and went down the steps. She went to Chloe’s door and quietly knocked.

“Come in,” she heard Chloe call from inside. She entered Chloe’s room. “Hey, Becs. What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Beca said standing at the door.

“Are you going to stand there and talk to me?,” Chloe asked with a grin. “You might be more comfortable sitting on the bed.”

Beca nodded and walked over to Chloe’s bed. She climbed up so she was sitting next to Chloe with her back against the wall.

“So what’s got you still awake?,” Chloe asked. “Do you need some help with some homework?”

“No,” Beca said. “It’s just. I’ve been thinking about some of the stuff you told me today. And it’s been bothering me because I’ve known you for four years and I didn’t know about the stuff you told me.”

“Beca,” Chloe said with a small laugh. “You know all the big stuff about me.”

“I thought I did,” Beca said. “But, I mean Stacie knew about your lucky rabbit’s foot and I didn’t. That’s pretty big.”

“Beca, she asked,” Chloe said. “It’s not something I tell people.”

“Does Aubrey know about it?,” Beca asked.

“Beca,” Chloe said and ran a hand through her hair. She sighed and looked at Beca. “Why is this such a big deal for you?”

“I don’t,” Beca started. “I don’t really know. I just feel like I’ve been a pretty crappy friend not knowing these things about you.”

“I don’t know a lot of things about you either,” Chloe said. “And I happen to be a fantastic friend.”

Beca smiled at this. “You are,” Beca said. “But the thing that’s been bugging me the most is what you said about our first ICCA win. You said you didn’t have your lucky rabbit’s foot with you that night. You also said you didn’t consider it a lucky night for you. What did you mean?”

Chloe swallowed and looked down at her fingers. “I just didn’t feel very lucky that night,” she told Beca.

“But why?,” Beca asked. “We won. Aubrey vindicated herself after what happened the year before. I just don’t get it.”

“It’s just that I was prepared to do something,” Chloe started carefully considering her words. “And certain events made me realize I was too late.”

“What events?,” Beca asked her curiosity really piqued now.

Chloe sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. Beca waited for Chloe to say something.

“Seriously, Chlo,” Beca said softly. “I want to know.”

Chloe felt the tears stinging her eyes. She didn’t look at Beca when she said, “I was going to tell you that I liked you. As more than just a friend.”

“What?,” Beca said totally stunned. “So, why didn’t you tell me.”

“You made your choice when you kissed Jesse,” Chloe said.

“That’s because I didn’t know you were an option,” Beca said, her voice high.

“What?,” Chloe asked. “What do you mean?”

“I liked you, too,” Beca said. “But you kept pushing me to go out with Jesse so I thought you didn’t feel the same way.”

“I didn’t push you to go out with Jesse,” Chloe said indignantly.

“Yes you did,” Beca snapped back. “Ever time I came to you and complained about how he was always bothering me about watching movies or going out to eat with him, you’d tell me ‘ _ Jesse’s a good guy. You should give him a chance.’  _ I thought that meant you weren’t interested in me.”

“No, that’s not-,” Chloe stopped. “Oh, my God. I’m such an idiot. I thought you really liked Jesse and only complained about him because you wanted someone to tell you to just go for it.”

The two girls sat there both lost in their thoughts about what they had just learned.

“So, what happens now?,” Beca asked.

“Nothing,” Chloe said sadly.

“You don’t have feelings like that for me anymore?,” Beca asked quietly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Chloe responded.

“Yes, it does matter,” Beca said turning to face Chloe. “It matters a lot.”

“You still have Jesse,” Chloe said.

“No, I don’t,” Beca said causing Chloe to snap her head up and look at Beca.

“What do you mean, you don’t?,” Chloe asked.

“We broke up a few days ago,” Beca said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?,” Chloe asked.

“You were studying for your English exam and I didn’t want to bother you,” Beca said. “But, I came in this morning to tell you and then the whole thing with your rabbit’s foot happened.”

“So, you and Jesse are no longer a thing?,” Chloe asked.

“Nope,” Beca responded. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Nope,” Chloe said.

“Do you want to be seeing someone?,” Beca asked.

“Not someone,” Chloe said with her signature smile. “Just you.”

“Really?,” Beca squeaked. She cleared her throat. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Chloe said laughing lightly.

“Miss Beale,” Beca said trying to hold back her own smile. “Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night? And so there’s no confusion, I mean it as a date. Just you and me.”

“Why I’d love to Miss Mitchell,” Chloe said.

“Great,” Beca said and hopped off the bed. “I’ll make the necessary arrangements and let you know what time we need to leave.”

“Where are you going?,” Chloe asked as Beca headed to the door.

“Up to bed,” Beca said.

“Oh,” Chloe said with a pout. “I thought maybe you’d want to sleep here so we could cuddle.”

“Fine,” Beca said climbing back onto the bed. “But will it be weird if I asked for a kiss goodnight? Nothing else just a kiss goodnight.”

“It wouldn’t be weird,” Chloe said.

Beca moved so she was kneeling next to Chloe. She leaned in; Chloe met her halfway, and they shared their first kiss. After a minute, Beca pulled away.

“Wow,” Beca whispered.

“Wow, indeed,” Chloe whispered back.

“Um, maybe we should just go to bed,” Beca said.

Chloe cleared her throat. “Yeah, we should.”

Beca and Chloe moved to lay down. Beca laid behind Chloe and put her arm around her waist. Chloe smiled and snuggled back into Beca. She started to reach for the light and stopped.

“Hey, Becs?,” Chloe said.

“Yeah?,” Beca said.

Chloe moved causing Beca to lean up on her arm as Chloe pulled a chain from under her nightshirt. She held it up, and Beca started laughing. There, on a gold chain, was Chloe’s lucky rabbit’s foot.

“Never underestimate the power of a good luck charm,” Chloe said with a smirk.


	7. Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets a cute little redhead at Disney. Oh, and his mother's not bad looking either.

 

Beca Mitchell stood looking down at four-year-old Alexis Mitchell. Little Lexi looked up at Beca. They were standing outside the entrance to Disneyland and Beca was laying down a few rules for the youngster.

“You hold my hand and no running off,” Beca said. “Got it.”

“Got it,” Lexi said giggling.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Beca muttered as she took Lexi’s hand and led her into the _Magic Kingdom_. “Sheila owes me big.”

Lexi pulled Beca toward the Disney castle and Beca couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. When they finally made their way to the castle Lexi stopped and her eyes got wide.

“Wow,” Lexi said looking up at the castle.

Just then one of the Disney princesses came walking through the area and every little girl got excited. Beca doesn’t know which one it was but Lexi was beyond excited.

“It’s Snow White,” Lexi said staring at the princess. “Oh, there’s Cindewella.”

Lexi pulled Beca toward Snow White and stopped in front of her. The princess knelt down and greeted Lexi. Lexi stood there with a big grin on her face.

“Would you like a picture?,” Snow White asked. Lexi nodded her head and looked at Beca.

“On it, squirt,” Beca said and pulled out her phone. She snapped a couple of pictures and thanked Snow White. Lexi gave Snow White a hug and the princess moved on to another little girl. Beca took more pictures of Lexi with different princesses before they moved on.

Beca and Lexi had been at Disney for about three hours when they got hungry. They were headed to the _Village Haus Restaurant_ because Lexi wanted pizza. They were almost to the restaurant when Lexi let go of Beca’s hand and suddenly ran.

“Lexi!,” Beca called out and followed the young girl, bobbing and weaving through a group that suddenly appeared in front of her.

She spotted Lexi as soon as she cleared the group. She was hugging a little redheaded boy who looked like he was crying.

“Lexi,” Beca said as she knelt down next to them. “What did I tell you about running off?”

“But he was cwying,” Lexi said with tears in her eyes.

Beca looked at the little boy who looked to be about Lexi’s age. “Hey, little dude,” Beca said gently. “Are you okay?”

“My mommy is wost,” the little boy said between his tears.

“Oh,” Beca said and stood to look around. She didn’t see anyone looking frantic and she knelt back down to the young boy. “Hey, my name is Beca and this is my sister Lexi. What’s your name?”

“Dylwan,” the young boy said.

“Nice to meet you, Dylan,” Beca said. “Are you hungry?”

Dylan nodded. “Do you want to get some pizza with us?” Again, Dylan nodded, sniffling and trying to stop the tears.

Beca stood and looked around again. They were right in front of the restaurant and Beca thought she could calm Dylan and they could watch for his mother. If his mother hadn’t come around by the time they finished eating, Beca would find a cast member and ask them what to do. She just hoped giving the kid pizza is okay.

“Okay, guys,” Beca said. “Take my hand and let’s get some pizza.”

The trio then walked into the restaurant and Beca asked for a table by the window. They sat and she took some napkins and wiped Dylan’s face. She told Dylan to watch to see if he saw his mommy. Lexi took his hand and was patting it, telling him everything would be okay.

A waitress came to the table and Beca ordered drinks and a large cheese pizza. Beca looked out the window and saw a redheaded woman that looked like Dylan. Before she could ask Dylan if that was his mother, Dylan sat up and saw her.

“Mommy!,” Dylan suddenly yelled.

Beca looked out the window again and saw the woman looking around frantically. Beca could see she was crying.

“You two stay here,” Beca said. “I’ll go get your mommy, Dylan.”

Beca jumped up and ran outside. She saw the woman hurrying off and called out, “Dylan’s mom?”

The redhead stopped and quickly turned around to look at Beca.

“You know Dylan?,” the woman asked.

“He’s in there with my little sister,” Beca said pointing out the restaurant a few feet away.

The woman ran to the restaurant with Beca right behind her. She ran in and saw Dylan.

“Dylan!,” the woman cried.

“Mommy,” Dylan said as his mother picked him up.

“I was so scared,” the woman said, she and Dylan both crying.

Beca stood behind them not sure what to do. Once the woman seemed to calm down Beca touched her on the arm.

“Um, would you like to join us?,” Beca asked. “Dylan said he was hungry and we already ordered.”

“Can we, mommy?,” Dylan asked his blue eyes staring at his mother. “We having pizza.”

“Is Dylwan staying, Beca?,” Lexi asked.

“I don’t know, Lex,” Beca said with a smile and turned to the woman. “Is he?”

“I guess he is,” the woman said with a small laugh. “Thank you.”

The woman set Dylan in his seat and went to sit next to Beca. Beca held the chair for her and she seemed surprised.

“Thank you,” the woman said as she sat.

“Oh,” Beca said. “I’m Beca and this is my sister, Lexi.”

“Hi, Lexi,” the woman said. “I’m Chloe. Thank you both for taking care of Dylan for me.”

“Thank Lexi,” Beca said. “She saw him crying and went over to him. She doesn’t like to see anyone cry.”

“Well, thank you, Lexi,” Chloe said.

“Welcome,” Lexi said with a big grin.

The waitress came to the table with their pizza and set it down.

“Would you like something to drink?,” the waitress asked Chloe.

“I’ll just have a Coke, please,” Chloe said.

Beca took a slice of pizza and put it on a plate. She cut it up and put it in front of Lexi and told her to wait a few minutes until it was cooled down. She did the same for Dylan and after setting the plate in front of him she saw Chloe looking at her.

“I’m sorry,” Beca said. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, it’s fine,” Chloe said with a smile. “I’m just not used to someone else doing things for Dylan.”

“Single parent?,” Beca asked as she transferred a slice of pizza to Chloe’s plate and then her own.

“Yeah,” Chloe said softly.

“That’s got to be tough,” Beca said. “I only get to spend a day with Lexi and I’m exhausted by the end of it.”

Chloe laughed. “I love him but it is exhausting.”

“Is his father in the picture?,” Beca asked and then grimaced. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay,” Chloe said. “He, um, isn’t around.”

“Been there,” Beca said. “My dad left my mom when I was four. My mom raised me alone and I turned out okay. At least I think I did.”

“Beca!,” Lexi said excitedly to get Beca’s attention. “It’s Dylwan’s birfday!”

“It is?,” Beca asked looking at Dylan and then at Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head. “He’s four today.”

“Well, this calls for a celebration,” Beca said.

“Yay!,” Lexi and Dylan squeal.

“I’m sorry, Dyl,” Chloe said. “But we have to leave soon to catch our bus.”

“Oh,” Beca said. “I have a car here. We can drive you back to your hotel later.”

“Thanks, but we actually live in L.A.,” Chloe said. “And we have to take two buses to get home. If I wait we won’t get home until really late.”

“You live in L.A.?,” Beca asked. “So do I. Do you have anything planned for Dylan when you get home?”

“Um, no,” Chloe said looking down at the table. “We really don’t know anyone and this was the best I could do.”

Dylan and Lexi looked sad that they were going to have to separate already. Beca leaned into Chloe and whispered, “Since you don’t have any plans for later, how about we take you guys home, you get a swimsuit and change of clothes for you and Dylan, then you can come to my house and we’ll have a pool party.”

“That’s very nice of you,” Chloe said. “But we don’t want to impose.”

“It’s no imposition,” Beca said sincerely. “Besides, I don’t want to be the one to tell those two we have to say goodbye already.”

Chloe looked at the two and Lexi was hugging Dylan. Beca saw the sadness in Chloe’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Beca said quietly. “I didn’t mean to make assumptions. I just thought it would be fun for them. I have a house with a pool. I’d love for you and Dylan to come over so he and Lexi can have a playdate. If we just happen to find some cake and ice cream to celebrate his birthday, then it happens. What do you say?”

Chloe looked at Dylan and saw how sad he was to have to leave his new friend. “Thank you,” Chloe said. “We’d love to come over.”

“Hey, Lexi,” Beca said getting the young girl’s attention. “Why don’t you invite Dylan to come with us and go swimming?”

“Weally?,” Dylan asked and Beca nodded. “Can we, mommy?”

“Of course we can, Dyl,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Yay!,” Lexi and Dylan squealed. Lexi grabbed Dylan in a hug.

“Can we leave soon?,” Beca asked Chloe. “Lexi usually goes down for a nap around 2:30.”

“Same with Dylan,” Chloe said.

“Why don’t we leave as soon as we’re done eating so we can swing by your place and get what you need?,” Beca said suggested. “Then we can go to my house and we can put them both down for a nap. Sheila should be home and we can just relax until they wake up.”

“Sheila?,” Chloe asked.

“Lexi’s mom, my step-mom,” Beca explained.

“That sounds nice,” Chloe said. “I don’t get a chance to just relax very often.”

“Well, then, today is your lucky day,” Beca said with a smile. “Because at Casa Mitchell it’s all about fun and relaxation.” She lowers her voice like she’s telling Chloe a secret. “There may also be some wine in there somewhere.”

Chloe smiled and giggled and Beca thought that she had never seen or heard anything more beautiful.

“Come on, Dylan,” Chloe said. “Let’s go potty before we leave.”

Dylan stood and Chloe took him by the hand.  We’ll just be a couple of minutes.”

Chloe left the table and Beca asked the waitress for the check. She then pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sheila.

Beca: _Hey, we’ll be home in a bit but could you run to the store and pick up a cake and some ice cream?_

Sheila: _Why?_

Beca: _I’ll explain when we get home. Oh, and it’s for a little boy_.

Sheila: _Okay. Can’t wait to hear about this._

The waitress brought the check and Beca gave her a credit card. The waitress returned and Beca signed the receipt after adding a nice tip. The waitress thanked her and left Beca and Lexi alone. Beca smiled when Lexi yawned.

“Getting sleepy, Lex?,” Beca asked.

“Yeah,” Lexi said. “Can we get soo-bineers before we go home?”

“Yes,” Beca said and laughed. “We can get _soo-bineers_ before we go.”

Chloe and Dylan came back to the table so Beca stood.

“All set?,” Beca asked.

“We’re all set,” Chloe said. “What about the check.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Beca said. “It’s our treat for Dylan’s birthday.”

“Thank you,” Chloe said. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“Yeah, um, well we have to stop and get a few souvenirs for Lexi,” Beca said. “But that won’t take long.”

“Lead the way,” Chloe said and took Dylan’s hand.

Beca took Lexi’s hand and Lexi grabbed Dylan’s. The four walked down Main Street toward the exit. Beca pointed to one of the shops and they all went in. Chloe and Dylan walked off in one direction and Sophie and Beca went in another. Beca kept an eye on Chloe so she’d know where she was when they were ready to check out. She furrowed her brows when she saw a tear glistening in Chloe’s eye and Dylan putting something back on the shelf. She figured Dylan wanted it and Chloe wasn’t able to buy it for him. After Chloe and Dylan moved on Beca walked over with Lexi and picked up the toy Dylan had in his hand.

“Hey, Lex,” Beca said showing Lexi the stuffed Mickey. “I think Dylan would like this. Why don’t we surprise him with it for his birthday?”

“Yes,” Lexi said. “Thanks, Beca.” Lexi looked over at saw a place where they had the Mickey Mouse ears. “Beca! We have to get ears.”

“Okay,” Beca said.

They went to the hat are and go two Mickey and two Minnie ears so that Chloe and Dylan could have a pair as well. When they were done they found Chloe and Dylan sitting outside on a bench. Dylan smiled when he saw Lexi and ran over and hugged her.

“Those two are so cute,” Beca couldn’t help gushing.

“Yes, they are,” Chloe said.

“Well, let’s get going,” Beca said. “Lexi looks like she’s ready to drop.”

Beca took Chloe to her apartment and let her get what was needed for her and Dylan to go swimming at Beca’s. They arrived at Beca’s and Chloe’s eyes widened.

“You live here?,” Chloe asked. “What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m a music producer,” Beca said. “And I DJ on the side.”

Chloe doesn’t say anything as she tries to take it all in. Both kids had fallen asleep and Beca told Chloe she’d get Dylan if Chloe carried the bags. Just as Beca turned the car off, Sheila came walking out. Chloe and Beca got out of the car.

“Chloe, this is my stepmom, Sheila Mitchell,” Beca said as Sheila reached the car. “Sheila, this is Chloe, um”

“Beale,” Chloe said. “Chloe Beale.”

“Nice to meet you, Chloe,” Sheila said. “I’m going get Lexi and put her to bed.”

Sheila opened the back door of the car and started to get Lexi out. Beca looked at Chloe and handed her all the bags that needed to go in the house. Beca got Dylan and followed Sheila into the house. Chloe trailed behind feeling a little less certain about being there.

“You can just drop those bags there,” Beca said as Chloe crossed the threshold. “Then you can come with me to put Dylan down so you know where he is.”

Chloe just nodded and set the bags down. She followed Beca and helped get Dylan situated. Beca was amazed that Dylan didn’t wake from all the jostling and laying down she put him through. She waved for Chloe to follow her back downstairs. Before she left the room Beca turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the receiver to take with her. She led Chloe down to the kitchen.

“I got those things you asked for, Beca,” Sheila said as they entered the kitchen.

“Great,” Beca said. “Thanks. Hey, Chloe. Do you mind if I invite my friend Stacie over? She has two kids of her own and we can make this a real party for Dylan.”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Chloe said quietly.

Sheila and Beca exchanged a look. “Is everything okay, Chloe?,” Beca asked. Her eyes suddenly grew wide. “Oh, my gosh, I’m being pushy. You probably didn’t really want to come over here and I guilted you into it. I’m sorry. As soon as Dylan wakes up I’ll take you guys home. I’m really sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“No, Beca,” Chloe said when Beca finally ran out of steam. “It’s nothing you did. I guess I’m just overwhelmed by how nice you’ve been to me and Dylan. We’ve been in L.A. for six months and Lexi is the first friend Dylan’s found. And, you’re kind of my first friend, too.”

“Really?,” Beca said feeling relieved. “Well, stick with me because your social circle is about to get a whole lot bigger. I’m calling Stacie, Amy, Jesse, and Benji to come over. You’ll not only have some friends, you’ll have a pool of babysitters so you can have some you time.”

Beca rushes off to make calls before Chloe can even respond. Sheila smiles at her.

“She’s a good kid,” Sheila said. “And she’s telling you the truth. Her group of friends has been around since high school and they’ve all somehow ended up here in L.A. They are still as thick as thieves and would do anything for the other.”

“I just feel like I’m intruding,” Chloe said.

“Trust me, you’re not,” Sheila said. “How about a glass of wine?”

“I’d love some,” Chloe said starting to feel better about taking Beca up on her offer to come over.

Beca came bounding back into the kitchen. “Everyone’s in. Dylan’s going to get a big surprise when he sees all the people here for his birthday. We’re turning it into a cookout slash pool party. Jesse’s bringing the hot dogs and hamburgers, Benji and Emily are bringing chips, dip, and maybe some hummus, Stacie’s bringing whatever she feels like, and Amy’s covering drinks. I’m going to make some potato salad, pasta salad, and maybe some coleslaw.”

“Wow,” Chloe said. “You did all that planning in less than 10 minutes?”

“No, Stacie did,” Beca said. “She conferenced us all in and told us what to do.”

Sheila and Chloe laughed.

“I want to help,” Chloe said. “I make a mean potato salad.”

“Cool,” Beca said. “The job’s yours.”

“I’ll do the pasta salad,” Sheila said.

“That leaves me on coleslaw duty,” Beca said and clapped her hands. “Let’s get to it ladies.”

The three women made their dishes and just as Chloe was finishing the potato salad, Beca heard what sounded like Lexi and Dylan waking up.

“I’ll get the kids since I’m done,” Beca said and went upstairs.

She was walking downstairs holding Dylan and Lexi’s hand when the doorbell rang. Beca detoured over to answer the door.

“Hey, Stace,” Beca said seeing her best friend standing there. “Come on in. I’ll introduce everyone once we get to the kitchen. Come on, kids. Follow me.”

“Hey, Stacie,” Sheila said and went to hug the tall brunette. “Here, let me take that.”

Sheila took a bowl from Stacie and put it on the counter.

“Oh, um, Stacie Conrad, this is Chloe Beale,” Beca said introducing the two.

“Wow, Becs,” Stacie said giving Chloe the once-over. “You did good. She’s hot.”

“Stace!,” Beca said embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Chloe said with a big smile.

The doorbell rang again and Beca went to answer. She came back into the kitchen with Jesse, and Benji and Emily. Beca did the introductions.

“Hey, Jesse,” Beca said. “Can you get the grill started?”

“On it,” Jesse said and went outside.

Emily, Stacie, and Chloe were chatting and getting to know each other. The kids were running around, playing like they’d known each other their whole lives. Beca couldn’t help but sit back and smile.

“Hey, Beca?,” Benji came over to her. “I brought some of my magic tricks. I thought it would be fun for the kids.”

“That’s great, Benji,” Beca said. “Maybe you give them a little show after we eat.”

“Beca,” Sheila called out. “Where do you keep your paper plates and stuff.”

Beca went over and showed Sheila where everything was. She helped Sheila take everything outside. She came back in and asked Benji if he could take the ketchup, mustard, and stuff out to the Sheila. Benji enlisted Emily and Stacie to help. Beca and Chloe were left alone in the kitchen.

“Your friends are all very nice,” Chloe told her. “I feel like I’m part of the group already.”

“Wait until you meet Fat Amy,” Beca said. “You’re in for a treat there.”

“You call her Fat Amy?,” Chloe asked.

“She calls herself Fat Amy,” Beca said. “So-

“Twig bitches like you don’t do it behind my back,” a voice cuts in and finishes.

“Amy!,” Beca said. “How did you get in here?”

“There are some things that you just don’t need to know,” Amy said. “So, is this the new girlfriend?”

“Amy,” Beca said giving her a glare. “This is my friend.”

“What?,” Amy said. “She looks like your type.”

Chloe bites her lip to try and hide her smile. “I’m Chloe.”

“She’s hot, Becs,” Amy said. “Where do you want the drinks? Bumper should be bringing them in any second.”

“Outside,” Beca said and Amy heads out back.

Beca’s cheeks are pink and she looks at Chloe.

“I’m sorry about that,” Beca said.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said. “It’s nice to know I still got it.”

“Hey, Beca,” Bumper said as he walked in carrying a bunch of drinks. He saw Chloe and said, “Wow, she’s hot. Way to go, Beca.”

“Bumper, no,” Beca said shaking her head. Chloe just laughed. “Amy’s out back. Take the drinks out there.”

“Oh, my God,” Beca said. “All my friends are creeps.”

“I thought it was sweet,” Chloe said. “I haven’t been told I was hot in a while. Can’t say I’m offended at all.”

“Well, they’re not wrong,” Beca said without thinking.

“Oh, so you think I’m hot?,” Chloe asked stepping closer to Beca.

“No, yes,” Beca said flustered. “I mean, yeah. I mean, you’ve seen you. Who wouldn’t think you were hot?” Beca facepalmed herself. “Oh, God.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said with a smile. “Because, I think you’re kind of hot, too.”

“Really?,” Beca squeaked out.

“Oh, my God! Ask the girl out already, Becs,” Stacie said. “If you don’t, I will.”

Beca looked over to see Stacie, Emily, and Sheila standing by the back door smiling at her. Chloe looked at Stacie and smiled. “Sorry, Stacie,” Chloe said. “I’ve kind of got my eye on another brunette. But if she doesn’t work out, I’ll definitely let you know.”

Stacie laughed and winked at Chloe. “Okay, stop it,” Beca said. “I kind of hate you both right now.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Chloe said. “Because I was going to ask you out.” She turns to Stacie and said, “I guess it’s you and me then, Stacie.”

“Wait!,” Beca said. “You’d really go out with me?”

“Are you asking me?,” Chloe asked.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Beca said and smiled. “I would love it if you’d let me take you out on a date.”

“I’d love to,” Chloe said and kissed Beca on the cheek.

“Congratulations you two,” Emily said and squealed.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

One year later, Beca Mitchell stood looking down into the big blue eyes of five-year-old Dylan Beale. She was once again standing outside the entrance to Disneyland.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Beca said. She let out a breath and looked back down at Dylan. “You know the plan?”

“Yep,” Dylan said.

“And you’re okay with me asking your mom to marry me?,” Beca asked.

“Yep,” Dylan said and giggled.

“Okay, here she comes,” Beca said. “Get ready.”

“Ready,” Dylan said.

“Hey, I got the tickets,” Chloe said as she came up to Beca and Dylan.

“Thanks, babe,” Beca said and kissed Chloe.

Chloe stepped back to look at Dylan.

“You ready, Dyl?,” Chloe asked.

“Not yet,” Dylan said. “My shoes untied.”

“I got it,” Beca said as Chloe looked down at Dylan’s shoes.

Beca knelt down on one knee and Dylan giggled. Beca nodded at him and Dylan reached for Chloe’s hand to pull her closer to Beca. Chloe looked down at Beca in confusion.

“Chloe Beale,” Beca said as she looked up at Chloe. Chloe’s eyes got wide when she saw Beca still kneeling and holding up a ring. “It was one year ago today that I met you and Dylan. This past year has been one of the best years of my life. And I only see every year from this day forward being better than the last with you two in my life. I love you and I would be very honored if you and Dylan became a permanent part of my family. Will you marry me?”

Chloe had her hand to her mouth and tears running down her face.

“Say yes, mommy,” Dylan said.

“Yes,” Chloe said. “Absolutely, yes!”

The crowd that had witnessed the proposal started clapping and cheering for the couple. Beca stood up and placed the ring on Chloe’s finger and pulled her into a kiss. Chloe pulled back and said, “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too,” Beca said and kissed her again. This time Beca pulled back and bent down and picked up Dylan. She and Chloe both kissed him on the cheek causing a big grin to form on his face.

“You two ready to tackle the second happiest place on earth?,” Beca asked.

“Second happiest?,” Chloe asked with a laugh. “I thought Disney was _the_ happiest place on earth.”

“Nah,” Beca said. “Wherever you two are is the happiest place on earth. At least for me it is.”

“You’re such a dork,” Chloe said and kissed Beca.

“Best birthday, ever!,” Dylan squealed, hugging his mommy and Beca.


End file.
